


Collections d'Histoires HiruMamo

by PetitePirate



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, Married Couple
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Une petite collection d'histoires sur HiruMamo :)





	1. Un choix cornélien

.

.

Un choix cornélien

.

.

 

 

C’était bien une réunion des anciens comme ils n’en avaient jamais vu. Pour sûr, c’était super de se retrouver, mais l’hôpital n’était sans doute pas le meilleur des endroits avec la meilleure des atmosphères.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? demanda Kurita qui mangeait les choux à la crème entassés dans une boîte.

_ Tch… Cette manager aurait quand même pu faire attention, commenta Jumonji, les bras croisés.

_ Ouais, on n’a pas que ça à faire, de l’attendre ! renchérit Toganou.

_ Yah ! Ce n’est pas de sa faute ! protesta Suzuna avec véhémence.

_ Ouais ouais, on sait…

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit et une femme en tenue chirurgicale se posta devant eux.

_ Le travail est en train de commencer, il faut y aller, le col est ouvert à 10 !

_ Hein ?

_ Hein ?!

_ HEIIIIN ?!!

_ Col ouvert à quoi ? répéta Sena.

_ Un truc de femme enceinte, sans doute, réfléchit Monta.

_ Fumo ! acquiesça Komosubi.

_ Est-ce que le père va bientôt venir ? demanda l’infirmière.

Tous les Devil Bats se regardèrent. Mizuki était le fiancé de Mamori, selon leurs sources, mais cela faisait des mois qu’ils n’avaient plus eus de ses nouvelles. Après tout, c’était une réunion des anciens, donc…

_ Euh…on ne sait pas où il est, dit Sena avec inquiétude.

_ Alors vous feriez mieux de trouver quelqu’un de la famille et vite, fit l’infirmière. La présence de quelqu’un peut aider la mère dans ces cas-là, surtout quand il s’agit d’un premier né ! Dépêchez-vous !

Et elle rentra par la porte de la salle de soins, les laissant tous pantois.

_ Que faire ? s’inquiéta Suzuna. On devrait peut-être appeler le père de Mamo-nee, dans ce cas.

_ Inutile, objecta Sena, son père travaille aux États-Unis depuis plus de vingt ans. Et sa mère est partie le rejoindre quand Mamori est entrée à l’université.

_ Tch…Quel genre de parents n’est même pas là pour l’accouchement de leur fille ? pesta Toganou.

_ Tu nous as bien dit que ton père avait largué ta mère juste avant l’accouchement, que je sache, riposta Jumonji un peu trop durement.

_ Hein ?!! Répète ça pour voir !

Ils commencèrent à se battre pendant que Suzuna prenait cet air sérieux.

_ Bon, j’ai compris, c’est comme élaborer une stratégie sur le terrain…Mamo-nee a besoin de quelqu’un à ses côtés pour l’aider à mettre au monde, et la question c’est…(elle pointa un doigt théâtral vers le groupe hagards) QUI PARMI VOUS VA L’AIDER DANS CETTE ÉPREUVE ?!

_ Que…Quoi ?! s’écria Sena en reculant.

_ Impossible ! dit Kurita d’un air inquiet en mâchonnant un chou.

_ Hein ?

_ Hein ?!

_ Heiiiin ?!

_ On ne peut pas entrer là-dedans ! s’exclama Monta. On n’est pas de la famille !

_ Les Devil Bats sont tous une grande famille ! répliqua Suzuna. Mamo-nee a besoin de l’un d’entre vous, alors nous devons choisir ! Et vite !

Les garçons se grattèrent l’arrière de la nuque et évitèrent son regard bleu perçant.

Qui devrait aller aider Mamori à mettre au monde ?

_ Sena, tu pourrais y aller, proposa Kurita. Tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que nous.

Le running-back fit un saut en arrière et poussa un glapissement effaré.

.

_Sena s’approcha de Mamori, en sueur dans sa chemise d’hôpital :_

__ Mamori-nee-cha…_

_Mamori poussait de toutes ses forces mais une violente contraction la fit hurler, terrifiant Sena qui s’empressa de décamper aussi vite qu’il était arrivé._

.

_ …Pas Sena, dit Suzuna. Dans ce cas…Monta ?

_ Quoi ?! s’écria le receveur en bredouillant. Mais…Mais je ne peux…

Mais un scénario s’enclenchait dans sa tête. Mamori, qui après tous ces efforts pour mettre son enfant au monde, se tournait vers lui d’un air radieux et tendre : «  _Monta-kun, tu m’as aidé dans cette épreuve difficile… Veux-tu être le père de cette enfant ?_  »

_ Aaaah…Mamori-san…bien sûr, murmura Monta en parlant au mur.

Il continua dans sa rêverie alors que tout le monde le regardait d’un air bizarre.

_ Pas Monta, soupira Suzuna.

_ Et pourquoi tu n’y vas pas, toi ? demanda Yukimitsu. Tu es une fille après tout !

_ Et pour faire quoi ?! s’exclama Suzuna.

.

__ Allez-y, poussez, poussez… encore un effort !_

_Mamori poussait de toutes ses forces mais les indications du médecin étaient à peine audible derrière les cris d’encouragement de Suzuna qui avait revêtu sa tenue de pompom girl._

__ Yah ! Yah ! Vas-y ! Mamo-nee ! Mamo-nee !_

__ Madame, ce n’est pas un jeu, dit une infirmière. Veuillez quitter la salle !_

.

_ Quelle plaie, soupira Sena en tapotant l’épaule de Suzuna pour la réconforter. Peut-être…Peut-être que Kurita-san pourrait y aller !

Il pointa du doigt le gros étudiant qui laissa échapper la boîte en hurlant :

_ Eeeeeh ?!

_ Tch, t’es malade ou quoi ? s’écria Toganou en mettant un coup sur la tête de Sena. Tu veux qu’il fasse quoi ? Qu’il pousse pour elle ? Il risque de la blesser !

Tous imaginaient Kurita faire un énorme "Fuunrabaaa" en pesant sur le ventre de Mamori.

_ Ah…Je ne veux pas blesser Mamori, dit Kurita en levant les mains en signe de défense. Mais si on parle d’un bébé, peut-être que Komosubi…

_ Fumo !

Suzuna se cacha la tête dans les mains alors qu’ils méditaient sur cette idée idiote.

_ Bande d’idiots…

_ Bon, ça suffit ! dit Jumonji. Il y a encore une possibilité.

_ Hein ? Et qui ça donc ?

_ Mamori est à Saikyoudai avec _lui_. Après tout, il la respecte et ils se font confiance non ?

Tous savaient de qui il parlait. Mais Hiruma n’était pas venu à la réunion des anciens. A vrai dire, les rumeurs disaient qu’il avait été débauché pour une grande équipe de la NFL et qu’il subissait un entraînement intensif.

_ Hiruma-kun… aider Mamori, réfléchit Kurita.

Et tous imaginèrent la même scène.

.

__ Il va falloir pousser plus fort ! disait le médecin dont l’infirmière épongeait la sueur. Ça ne peut pas durer toute la journée._

_Mamori poussait de toutes ses forces mais elle était épuisée. Finalement, un cliquetis d’une mitraillette que l’on charge la fit se lever la tête ainsi qu’une voix glaciale._

__ Fuckin’bébé…Si tu ne montres pas le bout de ta tête fripée tout de suite, je t’EXPLOSE !_

_Les infirmières poussèrent un hurlement._

__ T’es pas encore dans mon carnet de menaces, mais ça devrait pas tarder avec toutes les crottes que tu vas faire ! YA-HA !_

.

_... Définitivement pas Hiruma, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

_ Yukimitsu ?

_ Moi ? Mais…

_ Il va encore nous ressortir ses livres de science en plein accouchement ! Mamori va le foutre à la porte !

_ Et pourquoi pas les frères Haha ?

_ Hein ?

_ Hein ?!!

_ Hein ?!!!!!

_ HORS DE QUESTION QU’ON RENTRE LA-DEDANS ! s’écrièrent-ils tous les trois en chœur. ET ON N’EST PAS FRERES !

_ Pourquoi pas Ishimaru ?

_ Hein ? Il était là depuis tout ce temps, lui ?

_ J’étais là depuis le restaurant, se lamenta l’athlète. Pourquoi personne ne me remarque jamais ?

_ Taki-kun ?

_ Ahaha ! Laissez-moi faire les gens ! s’écria le frère de Suzuna en pivotant sur lui-même.

_...Non, laisse tomber, il est tellement stupide qu’il serait capable de se tromper de salle.

_ Futoshi ?

_ Il n’y a aucun pudding de mangue pour l’appâter !

_ Alors QUI ?!!!

_ Pourquoi pas Musashi ?!

Le cri de Sena fit taire tout le monde. Tous méditèrent la proposition. Musashi était grand, mature et calme. Il saurait calmer Mamori et l’encourager de manière convenable.

_ Oui, c’est vrai ! approuva Kurita avec un grand sourire. Appelons Musashi !

Mais tout à coup la porte de la salle s’ouvrit brusquement. Puis, des tirs à la mitraillette familiers. Enfin, ils semblaient beaucoup moins fort, à en juger par l’étrange silencieux artisanal au bout de l’arme.

_ Ah ? Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, fuckin’nabots ?

_ Hi…Hiruma-san ?! hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils étaient tous figés devant leur quaterback, qui était devant eux, la mitraillette dans une main et un paquet de linge dans l’autre. Du moins, ils crurent que c’était un paquet de linge jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à gigoter et à pleurer.

_ Est-ce que…, balbutia Sena, est-ce que c’est…

Des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau.

_ YA-HA ! Je vous présente…La future leader des Deimon Devil Bats !

_ Oooh !

Tous se penchèrent sur une petite fille qui pleurait, apeurée par les bruits de coups de feu. Mais la vue des visages inconnus fit cesser les pleurs pour un silence intrigué.

_ Quelle mignonne petite fille ! s’exclama Kurita.

_ Et si jolie ! Comme sa maman, dit Monta d’un air attendri.

Tous approuvèrent.

_ Assez traîner, fuckin’nabots ! Ce n’est pas pour ça que vous allez manquer l’entraînement des anciens ?!

_ ENTRAINEMENT DES ANCIENS ?!! s’exclamèrent-ils.

_ Kekekekeke…La descente aux enfers commence…

Et il tira à nouveau sur eux pour leur faire peur, puis s’éloigna avec le bébé pour le remettre dans la chambre d’hôpital de Mamori. C’est alors que Sena se rendit compte d’un truc :

_ Mais…Hiruma-san, tu n’es pas de la famille…Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?

_ Hein ?

Le quaterback le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, fuckin’nabot ? C’est moi le père de cette fuckin’demi-portion.

_ QUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??!!

_ Mais…Mais…balbutia Monta qui sentait son cœur se briser.

_ Kekekekekeke…YAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA !!!!

.

.

.

 


	2. Death March 2.0 (partie 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas encore quand les autres parties sortiront, mais je trouvais que c'était cool de poster ces petits extraits de tranches de vie débiles xD

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Hiruma volait les passeports de ses équipiers, faisait pression sur un membre de l’ambassade américaine et obtenaient les visas pour l’entraînement intensif de l’été.

Ce n’était pas la première fois, pour Mamori et Jumonji. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils étaient habitués pour autant. Aussi réagirent-ils de la même façon quand ils se retrouvèrent dans l’avion qui décollait.

_ Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?!!!! hurla tout le monde.

_ YA-HA ! hurla Hiruma qui en profita pour tirer sur Ikkyu et Jumonji. Entraînement intensif les fuckin’mioches ! C’est l’heure de la Death March 2.0.

_ Eeeeh ?!

Mais le capitaine de l’équipe ignora leurs interrogations pressantes et confuses, de même que les invectives de Mamori.

_ Profitez du vol pour vous reposer, les gars ! dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté d’Agon. Ce sera sans doute la dernière occasion.

Tous marmonnèrent, mais se contentèrent d’obtempérer.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette Death March ? demanda Banba.

Mamori s’empressa de lui expliquer ce qu’il en était pendant qu’Ikkyu faisait signe à Akaba :

_ Akaba…tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ce voyage ? demanda Ikkyu avec un grand sérieux.

_ Qu’on aura l’occasion de découvrir la vraie musique rock…

Un coup sur la tête.

_ Mais non idiot ! se récria Ikkyu.

Son regard se fit rêveur alors qu’il regardait Mamori qui tentait de consoler Jumonji, incapable de parler à cause de la peur de l’avion.

_ Ça veut dire que c’est l’occasion pour moi de conquérir Mamori-san !

_ Tch… idiot, dit Akaba en replaçant ses lunettes. Rien n’atteint plus vite le cœur d’une femme que la musique.

_ Tu veux parier ? s’écria Ikkyu. Regarde et admire !

Il s’élança vers la jolie manager qui avait pris place sur un siège côté fenêtre.

_ Mamori-saaaaaan, lança-t-il d’une voix mielleuse. Si tu as peur en avion, je peux m’asseoir près de toi pour te consoler.

_ Ah ? Ça ira, Ikkyu…

Mais le jeune homme ne voulait qu’un prétexte pour être près d’elle et sauta à deux pieds pour s’asseoir près d’elle…

Yamato cligna des yeux et soupira :

_ Il essaie toujours même alors qu’elle sort déjà avec le pire mec sur la Terre…Heureusement qu’Hiruma n’est pas du genre jaloux.

Taka fixait son livre et répondit d’un ton blasé :

_ Heureusement pour Ikkyu… mais…

_ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Le hurlement d’Ikkyu se fit entendre dans tout l’avion alors qu’il courait comme un dératé.

_ Ce n’est sûrement pas par hasard qu’Hiruma a placé Cerberus à côté d’elle.


	3. Une question de calcul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, le calcul n'est pas forcément exact xD !

_ Eeeh ?!

Mamori regardait Hiruma qui pianotait sur son ordinateur sans même la regarder.

_ Je rêve ou tu as vraiment dit ce que j’ai cru que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

_ Maintenant que nous allons dans les tournois professionnels, le travail de données et de gestion de l’équipe va nous prendre tout notre temps, répondit Hiruma d’un ton stoïque, sans s’arrêter de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur. C’est un gain de temps si on vit ensemble.

Mamori frémissait et avait envie de le frapper.

_ Tu aurais quand même pu le proposer d’une meilleure manière ! s’indigna-t-elle.

_ Kekekeke, tu m’as pris pour qui, fuckin’manager ?

La jeune femme soupira.

_ Je ne peux pas habiter avec toi, Hiruma.

Elle voyait déjà le topo d’ici : ils étaient diamétralement opposés. C’était un miracle que l’un d’eux n’en ait pas pu marre de l’autre et que leur relation chaotique tienne encore la route. Mais prendre cet engagement était bien trop.

_ Mes parents n’accepteront jamais.

_ Tch…T’as quel âge, fuckin’manager ?

Encore une chose qu’il ne comprenait pas. L’importance de ses parents pour elle. Mamori secoua la tête.

_ Je ne peux pas habiter avec un homme qui n’est pas mon mari, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Question de principe.

La réponse fit rire Hiruma qui ferma son ordinateur et s’arrêta devant elle.

_ T’as vraiment envie de te marier avec moi, fuckin’manager ? Ou c’est une façon de me faire ta demande

_ Ne déforme pas mes propos, répondit Mamori. Ce n’est pas comme si on était certains de rester ensemble. Ce truc de « couple », c’est…nouveau…

Nouveau, et encore trop tôt pour savoir où ils iraient avec ça. Mamori n’arrivait pas encore à s’imaginer passer sa vie dans une maison avec Hiruma.

_ Kekekeke…je ne m’embarrasse pas de boulets, fuckin’femme.

Mamori haussa les sourcils.

_ Oh, maintenant je suis passée de « manager » à « femme » ? C’est nouveau ça, depuis quand je suis devenue ta « femme » dans ton crâne ? Depuis quand tu as décidé de faire de moi « la femme de ta vie » et me demander d’habiter avec toi ?

_ Tch… « femme de ta vie »… n’importe quoi…

Elle avait déjà prédit qu’il ne répondrait pas. D’un même mouvement, ils se croisèrent, elle pour ranger les comptes de l’équipe, lui pour sortir. Ce n’est que là qu’il répondit en regardant sa montre :

_ 21 924 heures et 53 minutes.

Mamori le regarda sans comprendre, mais déjà il était parti. La jeune femme prit quelques temps pour faire le calcul dans sa tête. Toutes ces heures, ça faisait beaucoup.

_ Huh ? Mais…on ne sort officiellement que depuis 6 mois ! lui dit-elle alors qu’il sortait.

_Depuis quand je suis devenue ta « femme » dans ton crâne ?_

Mamori fit le calcul. Cela équivalait à peu près à deux ans.

A peu près deux ans plus tôt, elle protégeait un Sena tout jeune qui venait d’entrer au lycée contre un Hiruma sadique.

_Depuis quand tu as décidé de faire de moi la femme de ta vie ?_

Mamori consulta les vieux calendriers qu’elle gardait. Elle entoura la date et vit l’inscription qu’elle avait marquée à l’époque : « Première apparition d’Eyeshield 21 ». Elle se souvenait de ce match : elle avait refusé de dénoncer Hiruma au conseil de discipline après le premier match d’Eyeshield 21, où Sena lui avait fait croire qu’il s’était fait tabasser pour ne pas qu’elle découvre sa véritable identité.

_ Depuis…Depuis tout ce temps ? balbutia-t-elle.

Son cœur rata un bond. Elle rougit et sourit à la porte où Hiruma était sorti.

_ Idiot, murmura-t-elle.

Il avait donc su dès le début, dès qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Qu’il n’y aurait qu’elle et elle seule.

.

.

.

 


	4. Réminiscence

Hiruma n’aimait pas Mamori. Du moins, pas de cette façon. Il ne passait jamais du temps à se préoccuper de choses aussi futiles que des sentiments de toute façon. Il s’occupait du présent, point barre. Et de ce qu’il voulait : être un joueur professionnel, un leader entouré des meilleurs qui mènerait son équipe à la victoire. Et c’était ce qu’il faisait.

La première fois qu’il se disputa réellement avec Mamori fut quand elle voulut retirer Sena de l’équipe.

Il avait déjà calculé son prochain mouvement.

_ Oh ? avait-il dit. Est-ce que tu vas utiliser ton autorité de membre du conseil de discipline pour faire fermer le club de football américain ?

Il avait déjà sorti son carnet de menaces. Cette fuckin’rouquine était bien naïve si elle croyait qu’il n’était pas capable de faire chanter le président du conseil de discipline, qui trompait sa femme avec des prostituées. Mais à sa grande surprise, Mamori répondit :

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous allez être disqualifié du tournoi, sinon…

C’était la première fois que quelqu’un se préoccupait ne serait-ce qu’un peu des problèmes du club de football américain, qui n’était encore ouvert que parce qu’il faisait chanter le directeur de Deimon. Pour la première fois, Hiruma n’utilisa pas son carnet de chantage.

_Kekekeke… Quelle naïveté !_

Cette pauvre fille allait se faire bouffer toute crue. Elle était trop gentille pour son propre compte et c’était parfait.

_ Ah, si seulement on avait un manager pour alléger la charge de travail de _Sena-kun_ …, dit-il alors qu’elle était suffisamment proche pour l’entendre.

Et ça ne rata pas : elle s’engagea d’elle-même. Elle était tellement facile à manipuler… elle exécutait ses moindres désirs, acceptait ses moindres lubies, tout ça pour protéger son précieux Sena.

Et elle était aussi inconsciente que toutes ces filles qui se trouvaient déjà dans son carnet de menaces.

_ Où va Sena quand Eyeshield-kun se montre ? demandait-elle parfois. Ça lui prend vraiment tout un match pour aller acheter des cassettes ?

Même les différentes raisons les plus débiles qu’il inventait par précaution pour expliquer l’absence de cette fuckin’crevette marchaient. Et en bonne petite fille de famille, elle s’acquittait de sa tâche de manager, de secrétaire, voire même de femme de ménage avec une minutie qui la rendait encore plus naïve. Pouvait-on être aussi peu maligne ?

Puis, petit à petit, Hiruma se rendit compte qu’il y avait plus.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, Mamori-san ? demanda Monta en la voyant transporter des rouleaux de papier.

_ Oh ça ? C’est mon arme secrète, avait-elle répondu en riant.

Mais Hiruma avait déjà pris les affiches de recrutement.

_ Oh ? Alors tu l’as vraiment fait ?

Il se moqua d’elle pour ses affiches, pour ses flyers, pour ses vidéos éditées du match… Mais il ne put s’empêcher de voir qu’il y avait une réelle implication derrière. Les affiches avaient été faite avec attention, pour faire plaisir à tous les membres de l’équipe.

Pour Hiruma, il était certain qu’elle faisait tout ça simplement pour garder sa place de manager et surveiller Sena.

Puis vint la Death March. C’était une expérience éprouvante pour lui, qui compensait le manque d'endurance physique avec son génie hors pair. Mais son génie n’était pas là pour le faire tenir debout à courir sur les quarante jours où ils traversèrent la route 66.

Par deux fois, il baissa sa garde, à cause de son corps qui atteignait ses limites. Et par deux fois, elle vint le soigner, puis partit sans rien dire aux autres.

_ Ah Suzuna ! entendit-il dire derrière la porte alors qu’il s’était jeté sur son lit. Laisse-le, garde ça pour demain.

Pourtant, si elle l’avait voulu, elle aurait pu obtenir tout ce qu’elle voulait de lui, juste avec cette simple information que beaucoup tuerait pour avoir.

Puis, vint le match contre Kyôshin. Nouvelle utilité de cette fuckin’manager. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas tout voir sur le terrain.

Ce fut peut-être là que fut le déclic : il se rendit compte que si cette fuckin’manager était totalement aveugle au fait qu’Eyeshield et Sena étaient une seule et même personne, elle était en revanche parfaitement consciente qu’il l’utilisait. Alors pourquoi ne se rebellait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas, une fois qu’elle avait pris conscience que Sena n’avait plus besoin de protection ?

_ Tch… elle a déjà de quoi nettoyer derrière ton bazar, fit remarquer Musashi un jour où Mamori nettoyait les balles qu’il venait de tirer sur le terrain.

Hiruma était bien trop occupé à crier sur Monta qui avait raté un lancer de balles pour répondre.

.

.

.

Hiruma était à Saikyoudai depuis un an. Un an où il avait déjà établi son réseau, créé un nouveau carnet de chantages plus adapté et formé une équipe de talentueux joueurs. C’était les meilleurs.

Mais l’année touchait à sa fin et il savait qu’il était temps de faire venir cette fuckin’manager à Saikyoudai. Le club était un bazar total avec une dizaine de joueurs qui ne prenaient même pas le temps de nettoyer.

Il était donc temps de partir à la chasse aux infos.

_ J’ai tellement peur pour l’université, se confia Ako à Mamori, alors qu’elles étaient assises dans un café du centre commercial. J’ai envoyé des candidatures partout !

_ Moi aussi ! Je n’ai pas fait aussi bien que je le voudrais aux examens de mi-session, s’inquiéta Sara. J’espère vraiment entrer à l’université de Tokyo.

_ Tu as de la chance, Mamori ! Au moins, tu es la première de la classe ! Tu vas avoir des réponses positives à toutes les universités !

_ Tu as une idée où tu veux aller ? s’enquit Sara.

_ Oh, j’ai envoyé des dizaines de candidatures, je voulais avoir le choix, répondit cette dernière. Peut-être aller à Enma…

_ Parce que Sena-kun veut y aller hein ? rigola Ako. Il est capitaine des Devil Bats maintenant ! Laisse-le grandir !

Mamori secoua la tête en riant.

_ Je sais mais…je pense que j’irai là où on a besoin de moi, tout simplement.

Hiruma écoutait déjà la conversation et riait. Les candidatures de Mamori allaient malheureusement subir un « léger » accident. Cette fuckin’manager était trop intelligente, et les universités allaient se l’arracher.

Il pirata les bases de données de toutes les universités de Tokyo afin de supprimer ses candidatures. Mais il fut surpris de constater que son nom ne figurait dans aucun fichier. Il appela les universités, se faisant passer pour sa mère, mais eut la même réponse.

_ Je suis désolée, mais aucune personne du nom d’Anezaki Mamori n’a postulé chez nous.

Intrigué, il passa en revue toutes les universités japonaises, et même celles de Californie, là où se trouvaient ses grands-parents : mais toujours rien. Finalement, il la trouva.

Alors il comprit et eut un sourire.

_ Tch…fuckin’manager…

_Je pense que j’irai là où on a besoin de moi, tout simplement._

Mamori ne prenait pas son travail à cœur juste parce qu’il l’utilisait, ou parce que c’était dans sa nature. 

Il n’eut pas besoin de trafiquer sa candidature.

Mamori entra à Saikyoudai comme elle l’avait planifié, sans trucage et sans chantage.

.

.

 


	5. O-miai à la crème

_ Un O-miai ?! se récria Mamori. Mais… Je viens à peine de rentrer à l’université !

_ Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour ça, voyons, répondit sa mère. J’ai rencontré ton père au lycée tu sais ! Enfin, on n’a commencé à sortir ensemble qu’à l’université, mais tout de même !

Mamori pinça les lèvres. Il était bien sûr hors de question d’avouer que les choses s’étaient déroulées de la même façon pour elle…enfin, à peu de choses près, étant donné que son père n’était pas un psychopathe qui se baladait avec des armes et qui faisait peur à tout le monde.

_ Maman, je n’ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça, protesta-t-elle. Entre les cours, le club de football américain, le conseil de discipline…

_ Tu devrais le rencontrer, quand même ! Il vient juste d’être diplômé de l’université et a repris l’entreprise de son père.

Mamori secoua la tête. Sa mère finit par ouvrir le dossier, laissant voir la photo d’un homme grand, soigné et très beau, ainsi qu’une quantité d’informations.

_ Au moins, juste une fois !

La manager de l’équipe de Saikyoudai soupira mais étudia le dossier. Sa mère ne la lâcherait pas, elle le savait. Elles étaient toutes deux aussi tenace l’une que l’autre.

Sa mère lui tournait le dos, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ça ne rata pas. Le regard de sa fille changea.

_ Je…Je suppose que ça ne coûte rien de le rencontrer…mais une fois !

.

.

.

Mamori n’avait bien sûr jamais parlé de ses parents d’Hiruma. En fait, ils se comportaient jamais de manière ambigüe en public… ni même en privé quand ils travaillaient tard le soir. Même l’équipe de football, qui les côtoyaient tous les deux, n’étaient pas sûrs qu’ils soient réellement en couple.

 De plus… Hiruma n’était pas le gendre idéal. Mamori imaginait déjà la réaction hyper-protective de son père – qu’elle avait hérité – s’il venait à le rencontrer. Sans compter le fait qu’Hiruma n’avait jamais démontré une réelle envie de rencontrer ses parents. Sûrement savait-il déjà tout d’eux avec son réseau.

Mais maintenant, cela se retournait contre elle.

.

.

.

Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

La mauvaise nouvelle était que Mamori allait devoir manquer l’entraînement, et trouver une raison adéquate pour qu’Hiruma ne se méfie pas et qu’il n’investigue pas.  

La bonne nouvelle, c’était qu’elle l’avait côtoyé suffisamment pour savoir comment marchait les arnaques, les manipulations, les mensonges. Elle savait même comment faire une «  _poker face_  » pour qu’il ne lise pas son malaise. Et elle avait l’avantage de ne jamais mentir.

Aussi joua-t-elle dessus quand elle l’annonça.

_ Hein ? dit Hiruma en levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

Mamori eut juste le temps de voir une liste de codes et n’eut pas le loisir de comprendre ce qu’il manigançait.

_ Ma mère a besoin de moi pour un de ses cours de cuisine, soutint Mamori. Ce mercredi. C’est juste pour quelques heures de l’après-midi mais il y a des chances pour que je sois en retard.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sa bouche effectuant un petit rictus. Elle déglutit légèrement. Les sourcils d’Hiruma se fronçèrent. Il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Puis, finalement, il retourna à son ordinateur avec un sourire.

_ Ho ? Est-ce que ce cours de cuisine aurait à faire avec une certaine foire aux pâtisseries sponsorisées par Kariya qui a lieu à Tokyo cette semaine ? demanda-t-il d’un ton taquin.

Mamori devint rouge vif.

_ Je…Mais non ! se récria-t-elle alors qu’Hiruma avait son rire sadique. Et d’ailleurs qui t’a permis de lire le blog cuisine de ma mère ?

_ Kekekeke… tu n’arrêteras donc jamais de manger, fuckin’manager ?

Ils se disputèrent pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que l’équipe se fût changée. Alors seulement il l’autorisa à y aller.

_ Tch… On n’a pas besoin de toi, fuckin’manager.

L’équipe déglutit en entendant ça. Si Mamori n’était pas là, Hiruma allait pouvoir se déchaîner. La jeune femme avait planifié ça.

_ Et n’en profite pas pour commencer à faire n’importe quoi !

Et c’était reparti. Mais quand toute l’équipe se fut rendue sur le terrain, Hiruma inclus, Mamori ne put cacher un sourire. C’était une bonne idée de programmer le rencard un jour où la foire se déroulait, car cela avait fait office de couverture.

.

.

.

Mamori prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Ce n’était qu’un rendez-vous, après tout. Après avoir fait connaissance, elle expliquerait à ce Yamato Suzuki qu’elle n’était pas intéressée et qu’il devrait chercher ailleurs.

Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans un prestigieux hôtel qui appartenait à la famille Suzuki. Il était très grand. Mamori comprenait pourquoi sa mère avait insisté pour le présenter : ce Yamato devait être plein aux as.

Ils la firent patienter dans un petit salon privé avec sa mère.

_ Surtout, sois gentille, d’accord ?

Mamori soupira et espéra que tout se déroulait bien à l’entraînement. Elle s’était rappelé que la dernière fois, elle était en train d’utiliser l’aspirateur, et que des flammes en étaient sortis, sous le fou rire d’Hiruma. Ils avaient dû tout nettoyer par la suite.

_ Anezaki-san ?

La porte s’ouvrit sur un homme soigné dans un costume bleu marine, les cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux. Il était très beau, Mamori en convenait.

Ils s’inclinèrent l’un devant l’autre et Yamato fit un baisemain à la mère de Mamori, déjà conquise par l’élégance du jeune homme. C’était le père de Yamato qui l’accompagnait. Ils prirent place devant l’entrée pour discuter.

.

.

.

_ Plus rapide, fuckin’crevette ! hurla Hiruma en tirant dans les jambes d’Ikkyu.

L’équipe endurait le martyr. C’était évident, quand Mamori n’était pas là, Hiruma n’avait plus personne pour l’arrêter.

C’était un miracle si tous arrivaient encore à marcher après cette épreuve.

Mamori arriva avec finalement du retard. Elle hurla sur Hiruma pour avoir osé leur balancer de l’eau bouillante à chaque faute. Ils se disputèrent pendant un moment, lui l’accusant d’être une grosse gourmande qui ne pensait qu’aux choux à la crème, elle le traitant de malade.

_ Définitivement le couple le plus bizarre que j’ai pu rencontrer, commenta Jumonji qui s’entraînait avec Banba.

_ T’es sûr qu’ils sont seulement en couple ? répliqua Agon.

_ Peut-être pas, murmura Ikkyu avec espoir.

.

.

.

_« Ce premier rendez-vous était très amusant. J’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de se rencontrer à nouveau très bientôt. Yamato »_

Mamori secoua la tête en lisant le message. Le premier rendez-vous avait été fait en présence des parents, chacun énumérant les qualités de son enfant. Yamato et elle avaient peu parlé au final, décidant seulement de répondre aux questions qui leur étaient posées.

Mais cette fois, pour leur deuxième rendez-vous, ils devaient se retrouver seuls. C’est uniquement à ce moment qu’ils prendraient une décision.

Il était certain pour Mamori qu’elle le rejetterait, mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire correctement. En réalité, Yamato avait tout d’un bon parti : même, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’embarrassait avec quelqu’un comme elle.

La catastrophe arriva cependant alors qu’ils allaient à l’entraînement du matin. Mamori arriva la première dans le club de football quand elle vit un énorme bouquet de fleurs sur la table.

_ Hein ? De qui ça peut bien être ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle poussa un glapissement en voyant la carte.

_« Des fleurs bien insignifiantes à côté de votre beauté. J’espère qu’elles ne faneront pas avant que nous ayons eu notre deuxième rendez-vous. Yamato »_

Mamori commença à paniquer. Ça, c’était mauvais. Si Yamato commençait à venir du côté de Saikyoudai, bientôt toute l’école connaîtrait ce qu’il s’était passé. Non pas qu’Hiruma soit du genre à s’en soucier, ceci dit, mais… elle se voyait déjà la cible de rumeurs : Anezaki Mamori qui sortait avec deux hommes en même temps.

_ J’ai tellement mangé ce matin que j’ai mal au ventre ! se plaignit la voix d’Ikkyu.

_ Fuckin’nabot, répliqua une voix qui fut accompagné de bruits de tirs. Pour la peine, tu me feras 50 tours de terrain de plus.

_ J’ai vraiment hâte de voir si maintenant j’arrive à bloquer Banba plus de 2 secondes, disait la voix de Yamato. Je me suis vraiment entraîné à la salle.

« Merde », pensa Mamori qui commença à paniquer.

Elle regarda de droite à gauche, puis avisa l’aspirateur trafiqué d’Hiruma. Sans réfléchir, elle braqua le manche sur le bouquet de fleurs et le mit en marche. Les fleurs s’embrasèrent en un seul coup et bientôt, il ne resta du bouquet que des cendres.

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de mettre les cendres par terre que quelqu’un ouvrit la porte d’un grand coup.

_ Ohey ! Fuckin’manager ! As-tu fini la liste des tactiques pour le prochain match ? demanda Hiruma.

Il se figea en voyant que les arroseurs pour prévenir les incendies se déclencher et inonder tout le local.

_ Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Yamato d’un ton surpris.

_ J’ai voulu… faire le ménage, et je me suis trompée d’aspirateur, dit pauvrement Mamori en baissant la tête face à sa bêtise.

Ikkyu se mit à saigner du nez quand il voyait que les vêtements mouillés de sa manager lui collait à la peau mais déjà Hiruma sortait sa mitraillette.

_ Mais quelle fuckin’manager on m’a foutu ! jura-t-il. T’as gâché TOUTES les feuilles de tactique ! T’as intérêt à réparer ton bordel avant le prochain match.

_ Arrête de tirer dans le local !

Finalement, il arrêta et sortit son ordinateur.

_ Ohey ! Fuckin’mioches ! Tous aux vestiaires !

Mamori soupira. L’avantage, c’était qu’Hiruma se souciait peu du ménage. Elle en profita pour jeter les derniers vestiges du bouquet de fleurs avant que tous les joueurs ne sortent pour l’entraînement.

Cet incident fit comprendre à Mamori qu’il fallait qu’elle se débarrasse de Yamato au plus vite avant que la situation n’empire.

Elle lui envoya donc un message.

 _« Que dis-tu de se retrouver samedi après-midi ? Mamori »_.

.

.

.

Cette fois, c’était un restaurant japonais traditionnel. Mamori était assise sur un coussin et écoutait sa mère parler avec le père de Yamato. Puis, comme cela était prévu, ils les laissèrent faire connaissance « seuls ». Mamori savait déjà que sa mère allait tout écouter à travers ces portes coulissantes en papier de riz.

_ J’ai été agréablement surpris que tu veuilles me revoir aussi vite, dit Yamato en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Mamori eut un sourire gêné. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’elle avait envie de régler cette histoire au plus vite, un jour où il n’y avait pas d’entraînement qui plus est.

_ Yamato-kun…, s’enquit-elle. J’aurai une question.

Il sembla surpris. Peu de filles prenaient l’initiative dans ce genre de rendez-vous.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je t’intéresse autant ? Je veux dire, tu as été diplômé d’une université prestigieuse. Tu as été dans un lycée très élitiste. Tu pourrais trouver une femme qui soit au même niveau social que toi.

Yamato eut un petit sourire.

_ Je suis content que tu me poses cette question. Pourtant, tu as dit la réponse toi-même, Mamori.

Mamori sursauta. Il avait dit son prénom sans honorifique. Elle rougit.

_ Le fait même que tu poses cette question est un signe d’une grande intelligence. J’ai besoin d’une femme qui soit capable d’être un leader à mes côtés. Me pousser vers l’excellence comme moi je l’encouragerai. Et les héritières ne sont pas comme ça. Elles se reposent sur leurs lauriers, leur beauté et leur argent pour avoir un beau parti.

La jeune femme était surprise.

_ J’ai toujours cru que c’était justement ce genre de femme qui était le plus désiré dans les classes sociales riches…

_ Et c’est vrai, dit Yamato. Mais je cherche une femme avec qui je pourrai discuter lorsque je rentre chez moi.

Mamori le regarda en clignant des yeux. Yamato était vraiment un gentil garçon. Il finit par lâcher :

_ J’ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il claqua des doigts et la porte coulissa, laissant entrer une serveuse avec une boîte cartonnée blanche.

_ J’ai remarqué à notre premier rendez-vous que tu aimais la pâtisserie, dit Yamato. Je crois que tu as vu dans ma fiche que j’étais un chef et que…

_ Tu avais gagné le concours de pâtisserie avec ton célèbre « Chou à la crème spécial Suzuki » ! termina précipitamment Mamori.

Yamato cligna des yeux. Le regard de la jeune femme avait changé. Maintenant, ses yeux s’illuminèrent à la vue de ce magnifique chou qui se présentait devant elle. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il voulait voir ce regard jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

_ J’ai pris ma décision. Je veux que tu sois ma femme, Mamori.

_ Eh ?!

_ Tu es intelligente, rigoureuse, drôle et la plus belle femme que j’ai vu. Une femme comme toi mérite ce qu’il y a de meilleur.

Mamori eut un mouvement de recul. Zut ! Elle avait complètement oublié qu’elle devait lui dire qu’elle ne voulait pas continuer cette « relation ». Mais le chou à la crème devant elle était plus appétissant que tous les autres choux qu’elle avait pu goûter dans sa vie.

_ Ecoute…Yamato-kun…c’est…le truc c’est que je…

Mais Yamato n’eut jamais l’occasion de connaître la suite de la phrase de Mamori. Car déjà le papier de riz de la porte coulissante fut pulvérisé, envoyant valser toute la vaisselle.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici, bordel ? fit une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

_ Hi…Hiruma-kun ?! se récria Mamori en sentant son sang se glacer. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je le savais…T’as manqué l’entraînement pour te goinfrer ENCORE !

_ Ça n’a rien à voir ! Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici d’abord ?

_ Hein ? Tu le connais ? s’étonna Yamato qui se redressait.

_ Euh…C’est…C’est le quaterback de l’équipe de football américain dont je suis la manager, répondit précipitamment Mamori.

Hiruma haussa un sourcil, puis eut un rire sadique.

_ Alors c’est toi qui lui a envoyé des fleurs, fuckin’mèche.

_ Fu…fuckin’mèche ? répéta Yamato.

Mamori sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine.

_ Tu…Tu le savais ?

_ Kekekeke, t’es pas la première à essayer de m’outrepasser, fuckin’manager. Allez, on dégage !

_ Vous n’avez aucun droit sur elle, répliqua Yamato. Mamori est une femme indépendante.

_ « Mamori », hein ? rit Hiruma alors que Mamori lâchait un gémissement désespéré. Je ne savais pas que votre relation était aussi sérieuse.

Il sortit son carnet de chantages. En deux minutes, Yamato sortait avec son père, rouge de honte.

_ Ce n’est pas vraiment comme ça que j’imaginais qu’il partirait, soupira Mamori en prenant machinalement le chou à la crème. Au moins, cette histoire est terminée.

Mais avant qu’elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, Hiruma lui arracha le chou à la crème et en croqua un bout.

_ Hey !

_ Tch…j’arrive pas à croire que tu te sois vendue pour un fuckin’chou à la crème. Comme quoi il en faut peu pour t’appâter !

_ J’allais manger ça ! répliqua Mamori. Pourquoi tu l’as mangé ? Tu détestes les choses sucrées.

Hiruma eut une grimace et jeta le reste directement à la poubelle d’un lancer parfait.

_ C’était un chou à la crème spécial Suzuki !

_ Quelle importance ! A l’entraînement, fuckin’manager ! Et la prochaine fois, évite de nous causer des ennuis.

Mamori le saisit par le bras alors qu’il allait s’essuyer la bouche d’un revers de la main. Hiruma fronça les sourcils. Elle avait son regard « chou à la crème » : celui où son esprit combatif était plus puissant que n’importe quel joueur de l’équipe.

Avant qu’il ne puisse l’arrêter, elle déposa ses lèvres à la commissure et entreprit de lécher le sucre glace qui y restait. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, mais déjà Mamori reculait, dépitée.

_ Quelle poisse… je n’ai pu que goûter au sucre glace.

_ Tch…

Hiruma eut un sourire.

_ Si c’est juste ça qui t’intéresse…, marmonna-t-il.

Et il glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Mamori saisit son visage à deux mains pour être plus à l’aise alors que sa langue explorait consciencieusement celle d’Hiruma. C’était très agréable de manger de choux de cette façon, pensa-t-elle.

Jusqu’à ce que…

_ Mamori, ça va ? J’ai entendu un gros bruit quand j’étais aux toilettes alors je suis venue voir si…

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux et se sépara brusquement d’Hiruma, toisant sa mère qui entrait justement dans la pièce.

_ Ce… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? Où est Yamato-kun ?

_ Euh… il est parti, répondit Mamori.

Sa mère regardait Hiruma avec des yeux ronds.

_ Mais qui est-ce ? s’exclama-t-elle, un ton quelque peu surpris et sévère dans la voix.

_ Euh…C’est…Hiruma-kun, tu te rappelles ? balbutia Mamori. Il est…le capitaine de l’équipe de football américain de Saikyoudai.

_ Mais…c’est lui qui a fait ce grand trou ?

_Tch…

Mamori était certaine qu’Hiruma lui avait jeté un regard en biais. Il s’éloigna et dit d’une voix glaciale :

_ Allons-y…

_ Hiruma-kun ! protesta Mamori. Attends…

_ Pas question coupa-t-il sèchement. Il y a entraînement… fuckin’ _manager_.

Il avait accentué ce dernier mot et Mamori comprit qu’il ne blaguait pas. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa mère qui murmura :

_ Mon Dieu, je ferai bien d’appeler M. Suzuki…

Mamori inspira un grand coup.

_ Maman, attends ! Hiruma-kun…c’est… !!!!

_._

_._

_._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère de Mamori était assise les genoux repliés sur elle, bien droite, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir. En face d’elle, de l’autre côté de la table, Mamori se tortillait, mal à l’aise, à côté d’Hiruma qui lui avait étendu ses jambes, son arme appuyé contre son épaule, mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

_ Donc, tu es en train de me dire, lança Mme Anezaki, que tu sors avec ce…lui depuis plusieurs mois ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l’as jamais présenté ?

_ Je…Je ne savais pas comment faire, répondit Mamori. Hiruma-kun est un peu du type…

_ Délinquant ? finit sa mère. Il est hors de question que notre famille accepte ça. Rompez sur-le-champ.

Mamori sursauta. Hiruma resta impassible.

_ Quoi ? dit Mamori, abasourdie. Mais…

_ Et tu quitteras le club de football américain, continua sa mère en se levant.

Là, Hiruma haussa un sourcil.

_ Ohey ! Fuckin’belle-mère !

Mamori le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ « Belle-mère » ?! s’exclama-t-elle.

_ « Fuckin’ » ? répéta Mme Anezaki.

Hiruma retira son carnet de chantages. Mamori s’écria :

_ Hiruma ! Si jamais tu oses… !

Mais le quaterback déchira une feuille, en fit un avion pour le lancer vers Mme Anezaki qui l’attrapa au vol.

_ Ce sont toutes les informations sur cette fuckin’mèche. Comptes falsifiées, liaisons amoureuses…

Mme Anezaki regarda la fiche d’informations avec un choc.

_ Je…Je vois… Mais ça ne change rien à vous deux ! insista-t-elle. On s’en va, Mamori !

Et elle passa par le trou béant. Mamori baissa la tête. Elle ne cria pas, juste dit à mi-voix avec un sourire triste :

_ Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça. On ne peut rien y faire, j’imagine.

Et elle s’en alla sous l’œil d’Hiruma.

.

.

.

_ Quelques jours plus tard _

 

Beaucoup de choses changèrent pour Mme Anezaki dans les jours qui suivirent.

Tout d’abord, des dizaines de personnes se pressaient à la porte de son cours de cuisine, pour son plus grand plaisir. Puis, elle reçut un appel pour une émission de cuisine hebdomadaire sur la chaîne nationale.

Ce ne fut que quand sa salle subit une amélioration en ustensiles de cuisine, en espace grâce à la fermeture du cours de poterie d’à côté que la mère de Mamori réagit.

_ J’ai entendu dire que vous faites chanter les gens, dit Mme Anezaki à un Hiruma qui riait en faisant pression sur les ouvriers. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile de faire de même avec moi, non ?

Il s’arrêta un instant pour lui répondre.

_ Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux obtenir par le chantage, fuckin'belle-mère.

Mme Anezaki soupira.

_ Les pots de vins ne vous mèneront pas plus loin.

_ Je ne peux miser que sur ce à quoi je suis le meilleur.

_ Ca ne marchera pas non plus. Ca empirera la situation, répliqua-t-elle.

Faisait-il réellement tout ça pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Jusqu’où était-il prêt à aller ?

_ Elle partira, dit finalement Mme Anezaki de but en blanc. Tôt ou tard. Nous savons tous les deux qu’elle mérite mieux.

_ C’est vrai…mais en attendant...

Il s’arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

_ N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun autre moyen ?

Et il laissa Mme Anezaki sur cette pensée.

.

.

.


	6. Adieu Cerberus

Cela n’allait pas depuis un moment. Mamori et Hiruma étaient les seuls à l’avoir remarqué. Cerberus avait tout de même une espèce de fierté. Devant les autres, il restait cet animal féroce que rien n’arrêtait, qui mangeait comme quatre.

Mais n’importe qui d’autre l’aurait vu : il laissait de la nourriture dans sa gamelle, d’abord un peu, puis de plus en plus. Il n’était plus aussi rapide qu’avant. Hiruma l’avait remarqué, aussi ne l’envoyait-il plus poursuivre qui que ce soit.

Ce fut Mamori qui prit les choses en main. Hiruma le vit en vérifiant les comptes. Elle avait payé un vétérinaire un dimanche, là où il n’y aurait personne pour le voir. Il ne sut jamais si ce vétérinaire put l’examiner. L’expression sur le visage de la manager disait tout, que ce soit quand elle regardait Cerberus ou quand elle évitait son regard quand il lui parlait.

Puis, Cerberus disparut. Hiruma et Mamori surent que jamais il ne reviendrait. Il irait mourir dignement, sans que personne ne remarque sa faiblesse.

_ Tiens ? Où est Cerberus ? demanda un jour Ikkyu, qui était chargé de s’occuper de lui cette semaine.

_ Il s’est barré en Amérique pour le Rodéo Beef, répondit Hiruma avec son rire sadique sans cesser de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

_ Argh ! Cette sale bête va tout bouffer là-bas ! s’écria Agon.

_ C’est n’importe quoi ! rugit Jumonji. Un chien ne peut pas participer à ça !

_ Comment il a pu monter dans un avion d’abord ? s’écria Ikkyu.

_ Je t’avais dit de ne pas faire n’importe quoi avec le budget du club ! s’exclama Mamori qui pourchassa Hiruma qui courait avec ses armes pour lui échapper avec un rire sadique.

Le quaterback entendit quand même le chuchotement d’Ikkyu à Akaba :

_ Au moins il ne nous courra plus après…

Il chargea sa mitraillette.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous croyez, fuckin’nabots ?! Maintenant que le chien des enfers n’est plus là pour garder la porte…

Il prit son expression la plus effrayante.

_ L’enfer est grand ouvert !

Ikkyu poussa un glapissement de terreur et tous coururent sur le terrain pour éviter les balles d’Hiruma.

Finalement, ils ne restèrent plus qu’Hiruma et Mamori dans le club. Quand elle prit son bloc-notes sur le bureau, elle entendit derrière elle :

_ Ton jeu d’actrice n’est pas mal.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Trois semaines plus tard, Hiruma vérifia les comptes de nouveau. Il pianotait sur son ordinateur quand Mamori entra de nouveau. Ses cernes trahissaient le fait qu’elle n’avait pas dormi. Il arqua ses sourcils. Elle avait eu beau se nettoyer, des traces de terre se trouvaient encore sur ses chaussures. Ses mains étaient calleuses, comme si elle avait manipulé des outils de jardin.

_ Tch…Tu ressembles à un zombie, fuckin’manager, dit-il d’une voix neutre, loin de son ton taquin habituel.

Son absence de réponse lui suffit. Le local devint silencieux. Mamori faisait mine de regarder le tableau où ils dessinaient leurs stratégies et de prendre des notes, et lui de faire ses affaires sur l’ordinateur.

C’était cette fuckin’manager qui avait vu Cerberus dans un état de faiblesse. Qui avait été là pour ses derniers moments. Et comme quand il s’agissait de lui, elle ne disait rien. Parce qu’elle comprenait la fierté de Cerberus de rester dans les mémoires comme un chien démoniaque et impitoyable.

Il savait qu’elle pleurait silencieusement dans son dos, qu’elle pressait la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul son. Quand les voix enjouées du reste de l’équipe se firent entendre, Hiruma ouvrit la porte avant qu’ils ne l’atteignent et tira en l’air avec son rire sadique habituel. Il leur donna un nouvel entraînement difficile et compliqué qui les fit déguerpir sur le champ.

Mamori consentit alors à lâcher un sanglot quand ils furent partis.

Elle et Hiruma se tournaient le dos, lui avec l’air stoïque, elle qui pleurait.

Chacun avait sa manière de gérer cette perte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apparut sur le terrain, les yeux secs et hurla sur Hiruma pour son utilisation du lance-flammes sur l’équipe. Elle le pourchassa avec son balai alors que l’équipe continuait à s’entraîner, complètement aveugle à leur mascarade dans laquelle Hiruma et Mamori se réfugiaient pour se soutenir mutuellement de cette perte dont ils étaient les seuls à porter le poids.


	7. Le pouvoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fanfiction est un peu comme un "OAV" de mon autre fanfiction Eyeshield appelée "La bataille des clans". N'hésitez pas à aller la voir !

_ Je…Je suis désolé ! se lamenta Kurita alors qu’il recevait une salve de coups de feu qui le firent danser un pied sur l’autre.

En face de lui, Hiruma, chef du clan de Deimon, était passablement irrité. Musashi et Doburoku le regardèrent utiliser sa mitraillette pour étrangler Kurita alors que Komosubi à côté ne savait plus quoi faire.

_ Mais qui m’a foutu un fuckin’gros pareil ? vociférait Hiruma. Je te confie UNE fuckin’chose à faire et t’es même pas foutu de la faire correctement.

_ Assez, Hiruma, dit Musashi.

Il ne regardait plus la querelle entre ses deux meilleurs amis, mais plutôt son téléphone.

_ Selon la localisation, Anezaki se trouve à la frontière qui sépare la zone du clan Ojo et du clan Seibu.

_ Alors il n’y a plus rien à craindre, se rassura Doburoku. Ojo est un quartier d’élite et Seibu est notre allié.

La zone du clan Ojô était le quartier des affaires, où se tenaient les plus grands bâtiments des plus grandes compagnies. C’était un endroit huppé, particulièrement bien tenu et sécurisé…ce qui était parfait car personne ne se doutait qu’il était sous l’emprise de yakuzas. Seibu, quant à lui, était spécialisé dans le traffic d’armes, mais une zone alliée, notamment par les fréquents achats d’armes par Hiruma.

_ Je ne pense pas, dit Musashi. La puce n’a pas bougé depuis un moment. Soit elle est en plein entretien d’embauche…

_ Soit cette fuckin’femme s’est débarrassé de sa fuckin’puce, compléta Hiruma.

Il prit un autre chewing-gum et mâchonna furieusement avant de s’attabler devant son ordinateur.

_ Les fuckin’ nabots doivent être avec elle et forcément l’un d’eux a dû être assez stupide pour oublier de désactiver sa puce.

Et c’était le cas. Monta fut localisé. Les sourcils du chef du clan Deimon s’arquèrent.

Monta était dans le clan Naga.

_ Kekekekeke… voilà qui promet d’être intéressant…avec ce fuckin’dreadlocks.

Mais en moins de temps qu’il en fallait, il avait déjà sauté dans une voiture avec une quantité importante d’armes à feu.

.

.

.

Mamori redressa les lunettes sur son nez et fit de son mieux pour ne pas jouer avec les cheveux de sa perruque. En face d’elle, Kongo Agon, le leader par intérim du clan Naga. Depuis qu’Unsui avait décidé de partir convaincre de nouveaux « partenaires commerciaux » en Amérique, le quartier général de Naga s’était transformé en véritable maison close. Kongo Agon avait décidé de faire fleurir le traffic humain, et prenait un soin tout particulier dans le choix des femmes qu’il sélectionnait. Toutes étaient « testées » et approuvées par lui, ce qui le rendait particulièrement occupé.

_ Alors, qu’est-ce que ça va être, ce nouveau pari ? demanda Agon d’une voix suave.

Depuis que Mamori était entrée à Deimon, Hiruma l’avait sommée à ne pas sortir du quartier général sans déguisement, pour ne pas que les clans ennemis découvrent sa vraie identité et puissent s’en servir contre lui.

_ Mamori-nee-chan, chuchota Sena à son oreille, c’est une mauvaise idée.

_ C’est la seule solution, répondit-elle à voix basse. Je ne peux pas être un fardeau pour Deimon.

Monta et Sena se tenaient en retrait et n’approuvaient pas du tout la situation.

_ Je n’aurai jamais dû lui dire, se lamenta le jeune homme à voix basse. Sinon, on ne serait pas ic…

_ Tu as du culot, de venir ici sans la laisse de ce bâtard d’Hiruma autour du cou, déclara brusquement Agon à voix haute.

Il posa ses coudes à la table de poker et lorgna Mamori de haut en bas, s’arrêtant sur ses lèvres maquillées de rouge et sur son décolleté où se trouvait cette peau blanche et lisse.

_ J’ai entendu dire que tu avais fait un marché avec Hiruma-kun, répondit Mamori. A propos de l’occupation du clan des Poséidon.

_ Oh, alors ça t’arrive de sortir du lit de ce bâtard de démon, parfois, répliqua moqueusement Agon.

Mamori ignora la pique. Depuis toutes ces années, elle avait appris à ne pas tenir comptes des remarques lubriques de ce monde dominé par les hommes.

_ Hiruma-kun t’a octroyé une partie de la zone des Poséidon.

Le clan Poséidon contrôlait l’ensemble de la côte maritime, et il était très prisé par les autres clans car il constituait le point principal pour l’importation et l’exportation de marchandises. Mais depuis la blessure du chef Mizumachi, le clan avait été considérablement affaibli, ce qui avait permis à Hiruma de s’emparer d’une partie. Poséidon avait officiellement une zone occupée par Deimon, mais Hiruma avait préféré négocier avec Kakei pour une entente au lieu de prendre possession des lieux et se faire un « ennemi » de plus. Kakei avait accepté afin de ne pas perdre la zone.

Mais depuis peu, Naga avait, pour une raison inconnue, la main mise sur la partie du port qui revenait à Deimon.

_ Et alors ? s’enquit Agon. Hiruma fait ce qu’il veut de sa propriété. S’il veut m’en faire don, ce n’est pas tes affaires.

_ Les cadeaux ça n’existe pas, ici, répliqua Mamori. J’ai récemment eu vent que j’étais impliquée dans ce petit « échange de bons procédés ».

Monta gémit intérieurement derrière. Kongo Agon eut un sourire.

_ Hn… Effectivement. Hiruma m’a cédé une partie de Poséidon si en échange…

Il marqua une pause pour l’effet dramatique, mais Mamori termina pour lui :

_ Si en échange tu ne m’approchais pas.

_ Les clauses de notre contrat stipulaient bien que tu étais hors limite pour mon petit « business », concéda Agon, mais je ne suis pas un saint : si tu viens te pavaner encore devant moi, rien ne dit que je n’agirai pas.

La menace était palpable. Mamori resta stoïque, mais Agon ne put ignorer le frémissement qui la parcourut. Il se sentit terriblement excité.

_ J’ai un marché à te proposer, dit la jeune femme.

Et elle sortit un paquet de cartes de son sac.

_ Je veux récupérer la zone Poséidon. Une partie de poker.

Kongo Agon haussa un sourcil, puis éclata de rire.

_ Est-ce que tu crois seulement que la pute de ce bâtard d’Hiruma a un quelconque poids dans les négociations de yakuzas ?

_ Je ne suis pas la pute d’Hiruma, répliqua Mamori, je suis la manager du clan Deimon. C’est grâce à moi que Deimon peut désormais circuler librement dans les zones des clans Dokubari et Caméléons.

Enfin, pas seulement moi, se dit-elle en pensée. Les autres avaient seulement suivi ces indications. C’était certainement sa tenacité face à Habashira qui avait convaincu Hiruma qu’elle ne faillirait pas, même dans un monde aussi difficile que celui des yakuzas.

Les sourcils d’Agon s’envolèrent.

_ Quand ce bâtard d’Hiruma était en Amérique, c’est toi qui…

_ Qui a repris la gestion de Deimon ?

Mamori eut un petit sourire.

_ Tout passe par moi, ici. J’ai certainement plus de pouvoir à Deimon que toi à Naga qui travaille sous les ordres d’Unsui-san.

Agon serra les poings.

_ Sale traînée…Tu mériterais une bonne leçon.

Mamori agita le paquet de cartes devant lui.

_ Alors, ça veut dire tu acceptes mon marché ?

Monta et Sena échangèrent un regard alarmé. La situation semblait hors de contrôle. Jamais ils n’auraient pu prévoir ça. Sena hocha la tête de Monta et celui-ci, discrètement, activa la puce de localisation de son téléphone.

.

.

.

_ Trois parties de poker, expliqua Mina, la maîtresse d’Unsui.

Elle distribua les cartes et fit office d’arbitre.

_ Le contrat devra être signé par les deux parties, et le perdant devra honorer sa part du marché. Deimon veut :

_ La zone occupée du clan Poséidon, termina Mamori.

Mina fit signe à son assistant qui tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur les clauses du contrat.

_ Et Naga veut…

Kongo Agon se pencha par-dessus la table, scrutant Mamori avec des yeux affamés :

_ Toi. Si tu perds, tu deviendras mon esclave. Je pourrai t’avoir quand je veux, et faire ce que je veux.

Mamori plissa les lèvres. Mina ne fit aucun commentaire et termina de parler. Sena se pencha vers Mamori et murmura, inquiet :

_ Mamori-nee-chan… ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

C’était loin d’être la meilleure idée. Mais Mamori voyait les choses autrement.

_ C’est une opportunité en or, soutint-elle à Sena à voix basse. J’agis pour les intérêts de Deimon.

_ Mais Hiruma-san…

_ N’aurait pas hésité à me parier pour regagner Poséidon, termina la manager du clan Deimon.

Sena plissa les lèvres. Il savait qu’elle avait raison. Agon était bien trop obsédé par elle pour demander quoi que ce soit d’autre que du sexe, quitte à perdre le contrôle de la ville de Tokyo. Sa faiblesse, c’était les femmes et Hiruma le savait : il aurait certainement fait pareil.

Mina s’apprêtait à distribuer les cartes mais le bruit d’une porte qu’on ouvrait violemment la fit sursauter et lâcher le paquet.

_ Mukyaaaa ! hurla Monta. On est morts !

_ Hi…Hiruma-sa…

_ BANDE DE FUCKIN’NABOTS ?! gueula Hiruma en leur tirant dessus. QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ?!

_ Tsss, marmonna Agon en se curant l’oreille. T’es bruyant, bâtard.

Mamori tenta de rester impassible, mais elle était surprise et cela se voyait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se disputer avec lui en territoire ennemi, car ce serait une preuve de faiblesse. Alors elle le laissa s’attabler avec eux.

_ Kekekekeke… Intéressant, dit Hiruma avec un grand sourire. Voyons voir ce dont tu es capable, fuckin’manager.

Mina distribua les cartes.

.

.

.

 

Agon fulminait. Mamori cacha son excitation derrière un sourire énigmatique.

_ Naga a le même problème que le clan des Scorpions, nota-t-elle. C’est toujours l’empressement de gagner qui mène à l’échec. Poséidon est à moi.

Un clic retentit sous la table. Monta l’entendit et hurla :

_ Catch MAX !

Sena et Monta avaient travaillé ensemble si longtemps que leur effet de synergie était bluffant. Monta se jeta sur Mamori qui tomba par terre alors que Sena organisait déjà leur porte de sortit. D’un coup de pied, Hiruma renversa la table pour la faire agir comme bouclier. La balle d’Agon se ficha dans le bois de la table.

Mamori crachota et sortit prestement un Uzi.

_ Mukyaaa ! glapit Monta. Tu as volé ça dans la réserve d’Hiruma ?

_ Bien sûr que non, répliqua cette dernière. C’est lui qui me l’a donné.

Elle chargea l’arme et entendit Hiruma déclarer d’une voix posée :

_ Tu n’apprends donc rien, Agon.

Un juron leur parvint de l’autre côté de la table, suivi de la voix de Mina:

_ Arrête ! Si Deimon et ses alliés attaquent notre clan, nous sommes perdus !

La tête d’Agon apparut finalement de derrière la table. Il était rouge de colère et pointa son revolver sur Mamori.

_ Kekekkeke, rit Hiruma.

Mais Mamori vit quand même son doigt prêt sur la gachette.

_ Non ! s’écria Sena en se mettant en face d’elle.

_ Ça suffit ! s’écria Mina.

Elle prit la copie du contrat destinée à Mamori, la plia et la lui lança.

 _ Revenez dans une semaine pour conclure le marché, dit-elle d’une voix froide. Et maintenant, sortez. Si dans dix minutes vous n’avez pas quitté le territoire Naga, j’envoie tous nos membres vous trucider.

Monta hocha la tête et se posa près de Mamori pour la guider, mais celle-ci résista :

_ En m’attaquant, vous avez rompu la clause 18c du contrat « Toute attaque non justifiée entraînera une pénalité. Le partie attaqué sera en droit d’exiger en compensation un bien ou service proportionnel au sévice subi ».

_ Hein ? s’enquit Agon.

_ Kekekeke…Mais c’est que tu deviendrais pire que moi, fuckin’manager, rigola Hiruma.

Il se posta aux côtés de Mamori et lança :

_ Attaquer la manager de Deimon est un grand crime. Passible de lourdes conséquences.

Mina semblait folle de rage. Agon grinça des dents. Lorsque Mamori fit mine de partir, il déclara soudain :

_ Tu as oublié ta place. Tu devrais t’informer un peu plus de ce qu’il se passe chez les chefs de clan. Ne te crois pas si importante aux yeux de ce bâtard d’Hiruma. Tu n’es qu’une maîtresse parmi d’autres. Et venir ici prouve une chose : que Deimon est incapable de tenir son bétail en laisse.

Mina serra les dents et détourna le regard. Mamori la vit se retenir de pleurer. La manager du clan Deimon s’apprêtait à répondre, mais Hiruma s’en chargea :

_ Le fuckin’chauve viendra dans une semaine régler le reste. D’ici là, vous avez intérêt à dégager vos fuckin’morpions de Poséidon.

.

.

.

Ce fut une fois dans le QG, loin du territoire ennemi de Naga que Sena et Monta eurent leur dose de coups de feu, de hurlements et de jurons. Mamori se boucha les oreilles. Elle savait que c’était la conséquence d’avoir désobéi.

_ Bande de fuckin’ nabots ! Je vous tuerai tous !

_ Désolé, Hiruma-san ! fit Monta qui dansait d’un pied sur l’autre.

Mamori se posta devant eux avec un balai pour dévier les balles d’une main experte.

_ Arrête, ils ont accompli quelque chose d’extraordinaire aujourd’hui, déclara-t-elle. Regardez !

Elle tint la feuille devant eux et les visages d’Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi et Doburoki se penchèrent sur le contrat.

_ La…La zone Poséidon ! s’exclama Kurita.

_ Vous avez repris la zone Poséidon aux Nagas ?! s’étouffa Doburoloki. Comment est-ce possible ? Jamais ils n’auraient pu faire une chose pareille !

_ Tch…

Nullement impressionné, Hiruma arracha la feuille des mains de Mamori et pointa le canon sur elle.

_ Fuckin’manager. Tu n’as pas idée de la connerie que tu viens de faire.

_ J’ai simplement repris ce qui nous revenait de droit, répliqua la jeune femme. Tu n’avais pas le droit de m’inclure dans un marché de…

Un seul coup retentit. Mamori se figea d’un coup. Jamais Hiruma n’avait tiré vers elle avant. Du moins, jamais directement. Il visait les jambes en général, et permettait l’esquive. Mais cette fois, il avait tiré un coup, visant le mur derrière elle. La balle siffla et passa si près de la tempe de Mamori qu’elle en sentit une brûlure.

Dans la cour intérieur de Deimon, cachée par les arbres, plus personne ne pipait un mot. Hiruma était silencieux et la fixait sans ciller : c’était mauvais signe. Cela voulait dire qu’il était sérieux et en colère.

_ Tu crois que tout tourne autour de toi, fuckin’manager ? Maintenant que Naga n’a plus la zone occupée de Poséidon, ils vont chercher un autre moyen de ramener leurs fuckin’prostituées. Et si la voie maritime leur est fermée, où iront-ils chercher à ton avis ?!

Mamori se figea en comprenant ce qu’il voulait dire. Merde, elle n’avait pas prévu ça. Kurita se tortilla nerveusement en réalisant ce qu’il disait :

_ Ca…Ca veut dire… !

_ Saikyoudai, révéla Hiruma.

Saikyoudai était une zone neutre et très prisée par les yakuzas. Beaucoup de marchandages étaient en place pour prendre le contrôle de la zone, car elle permettait l’accès aux aéroports.

_ On peut…Je peux arranger ça, dit Mamori en faisant l’inventaire des possibilités. Oko est proche de Saikyoudai, je peux…

Une nouvelle salve de coups de feu la fit taire.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux décider, ici ?

La voix d’Hiruma était cassante et faisait froid dans le dos. Mamori sentit son estomac se nouer.

_ Si tu n’es pas capable de suivre les ordres, alors va-t’en.

Et il tourna les talons pour rentrer à l’intérieur.

.

.

.

Mamori sortait du travail. Lorsqu’elle n’était pas déguisée pour s’enfoncer dans les vices de la société japonaise, elle était en réalité membre du comité de la répression contre les Fraudes pour les grands matchs de football américain. Ce qui était une aubaine, car le football américain était une vaste affaire de paris qui avait fait la fortune d’Hiruma. C’est dans ce contexte qu’il avait été amené à se rencontrer.

Elle venait d’enfiler son pyjama et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand avant de se mettre au lit. Elle se tourna sur le flanc et s’endormit. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle n’ouvrit pas les yeux quand elle entendit des pas, puis la fenêtre se fermer. Deux minutes plus tard, le côté gauche du lit qu’elle avait laissé soigneusement libre fut occupé par l’arrivant qui s’assit dos contre la tête de lit.

Il travaillait encore sur son ordinateur. Mamori ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu’elle ne dormirait pas avec ce bruit de touches martelées, mais elle aimait qu’Hiruma soit là.

_ Ça nous a pris un fuckin’mois pour réparer tes conneries, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme ne se tourna pas, mais répondit :

_ Heureusement pour toi que j’ai pu manipuler Agon à m’attaquer. Sinon, tu n’aurais jamais pu lui bloquer l’accès à Saikyoudai.

Les bruits de clavier s’arrêtèrent brusquement, puis une main s’abattit sur son épaule pour la forcer à se retourner. Elle rencontra des yeux verts étincelants de colère.

_ Tu crois que c’est un jeu, fuckin’manager ? siffla-t-il.

Cette fois, Mamori se redressa et balaya sa main.

_ Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle. C’est pour ça que je l’ai fait. J’ai repris ce qui appartenait à Deimon. En temps normal, tu m’aurais félicité, comme quand j’ai géré l’affaire du territoire Bando.

Hiruma eut un rictus.

_ Tu crois qu’Agon est assez stupide pour te laisser Poséidon ?

_ Je l’ai gagné au poker. On avait un marché…moi contre Poséidon.

Mamori haussa les épaules et se recoucha en lui tournant le dos.

_ C’est ça qui t’énerve en réalité, n’est-ce pas ? s’enquit-elle. Cette histoire de contrat.

_ Oh ? Et qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait s’il avait gagné, fuckin’manager ?

_ Il ne pouvait pas gagner.

_Vous aviez misé tapis dès le début, déclara Hiruma. Vos probabilités étaient de 50% chacun.

Mamori eut un sourire et se retourna vers lui.

_ Et donc quoi, si j’avais perdu ? reprit-elle en haussant les sourcils, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Tu aurais tué Agon avant qu’il ne mette la main sur moi ?

Hiruma eut un rictus.

_ Tch…Tu aurais assumé tes fuckin’conneries, de toute manière.

Mamori ferma l’ordinateur du plat de la main et le retira des genoux d’Hiruma.

_ Pourquoi tu m’as inclus dans ce monde ? Tu aurais pu faire une alliance prometteuse, avec Koharu d’Ojo, ou bien Meg des Caméléons. A la place, tu as choisi une femme totalement hors de ce milieu.

Il la laissa prendre place à califourchon sur ses genoux pour lui faire face. Mamori le regardait sans ciller.

_ Tu n’as aucune maîtresse, aucune autre femme. Tu ne me bas pas, tu ne me forces pas à coucher avec toi. Pourquoi ?

Hiruma eut un rictus.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, fuckin’manager, je peux arranger ça.

_ Tu as essayé une fois, déclara Mamori. Chacune de ces choses. Mais jamais tu n’es arrivé au bout.

Elle se pencha jusqu’à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu’à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Tu te rappelles ? Quand je suis revenue, tu m’as demandé ce qui me faisait penser que je pouvais décider. Maintenant j’ai la réponse.

Et les lèvres de Mamori laissèrent une traînée de baisers sur la joue d’Hiruma, puis son cou, puis ses oreilles, un endroit où elle savait qu’il était sensible. Sa main caressa doucement son entrejambe. Il se mit à respirer très fort.

_ Tu as le contrôle de Deimon, murmura-t-elle tout contre son oreille. Mais moi, j’ai le contrôle sur toi. Ça te rend fou de savoir seulement qu’Agon a eu l’opportunité de me toucher. Tu as failli faire disparaître Takagi quand tu as appris pour lui.

_ Kekekekekeke…

Hiruma la prit par les épaules et la força à reculer.

_ Tu crois vraiment ça, fuckin’manager ? Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable.

Mamori eut un rictus.

_ Prouve-le.

Et elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et l’embrassa à nouveau avec une ardeur redoublée. Hiruma pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait. Quand il agrippa avec un juron alors qu'elle le caressait, Mamori fut certaine d'une chose: il aurait tout fait pour battre Agon.

 


	8. Death March 2.0 (partie 2)

 

Ce n’était pas aussi différent que la dernière fois. Encore une fois, Hiruma n’avait prévu que quatre chambres pour l’équipe à l’hôtel.

_ _Si t’as un réseau assez suffisant pour faire passer tes armes à la douane, pourquoi tu ne l’utilises pas pour que chacun ait sa chambre_  ? s’énerva Agon.

A la place, Hiruma lui rit au nez, puis s’en alla hors de l’hôtel, vaquant à ses affaires. Enervé, Agon arracha une clé du tas.

_ Tsss, peu importe. Je dors seul, moi. Le premier qui me dérange, je le défonce.

Ikkyu prit une autre clé et la remit à Mamori.

_ Quel égoïste…tiens, Mamori-san. Voilà une chambre pour toi.

_ Ah…Merci…

_ Et si tu te sens seule je peux tenir te tenir compa…

Banba lui tira l’oreille et le redirigea vers Agon, malgré ses supplications.

.

.

.

Mamori avait enfilé son pyjama et laissa la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser entrer l’air. Il faisait chaud en été et l’hôtel ne possédait pas de climatiseur. Quand elle se coucha, elle prit soin de laisser le côté gauche de libre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu’elle dormait, elle fut réveillée par un bras qui l’entourait. Hiruma avait une respiration légère, le front appuyé contre son dos. Mamori bougea légèrement la main et pressa la sienne.

Elle le savait, que ce serait leur seul moment d’intimité avant la Death March jusqu’à Las Vegas. Le lendemain, ils devraient se concentrer sur l’entraînement et sur l’équipe.

.

.

.

Et il en fut ainsi. Mamori et Hiruma vaquèrent chacun à leurs tâches. Il n’y eut aucun contact visuel, parole ou geste qui aurait pu paraître intime. Elle fixait les poches de glace à ses genoux comme pour les autres joueurs.

Elle aidait même Agon dans ses étirements de bras sans qu’aucun commentaire ne soit fait. Ils étaient tous crevés de toute manière.

 Comme toujours, les linemen poussaient un camion qu’ils avaient « gagné » dans une foire et qui leur servait à stocker toutes leurs affaires. Mamori était au volant pour assurer la direction du véhicule et gérait scrupuleusement leur maigre budget pour la nourriture.

C’est quand elle acheta de l’eau à la station service qu’elle se rendit compte qu’ils étaient suivis. C’était une bande de motards qui étaient là depuis ce matin, du moins qui les surveillaient. Mamori se demandait s’ils la regardaient elles ou bien le réservoir d’essence de leur camion.

Hiruma était toujours le premier à partir avec Agon, Ikkyu, Yamato, Akaba et Taka. Et Jumonji et Banba n’avaient pas réellement fait attention, sembleraient-ils, probablement parce que ce genre d’énergumène était courant en Amérique sur la route 66. Mais Mamori n’était pas tranquille. Profitant d’une ligne droite, elle passa deux minutes à l’arrière du camion et ouvrit le sac d’Hiruma.

Il n’avait laissé que des armes lourdes mais elle réussit à trouver un petit Uzi sous un fusil à pompes, laissé ici car les munitions semblaient manquer.

Parfait.

Elle emmena l’arme à l’avant avec elle et la mit dans la boîte à gants.

.

.

.

Une nuit, Mamori entendit des coups de feu puis des jurons en anglais. Elle dormait dans la cabine du conducteur, le seul endroit où elle disposait ne serait-ce que d’un semblant d’intimité. C’était les garçons à l’arrière du camion, qui les avait vu arriver. Mamori savait qu’il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger.

 _ Je vous conseille de dégager avant qu’il n’y ait des blessés, dit Yamato en anglais.

_ Ah ouais ?

Les motards étaient armés, eux aussi, contrairement à eux, où seuls Hiruma tenait une arme.

Ils formaient une ligne qui protégeait celui qui ouvrait la portière du conducteur. Mamori un grattement et leva la tête. Le loquet avait été relevé par un fil de fer. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit la boîte à gants.

Depuis qu’elle était manager, Mamori avait eu l’impression que sa perception de la réalité avait été déformée par les lubies extravagantes d’Hiruma. Mais en étant à Saikyoudai, c’était comme si elle gardait un aspect de la personnalité de chaque joueur en elle : ce soir, elle sentait son instinct protecteur…mais également la violence d’Agon.

_ Vous devriez pas dire ça si vous voulez que votre jolie copine à l’avant s’en sorte saine et sauve, répondait le crocheteur avec un sourire malsain. Si vous êtes trop méchants, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Aussi quand le motard ouvrit la porte conducteur pour trouver la commande qui ouvrirait le réservoir à essence, il fut accueilli par un Uzi pointé sur son front. Mamori le regardait avec des yeux froids.

_ Tu veux parier ?

Et d’un leste mouvement de poignet, elle fit pivoter l’arme et frappa violemment son agresseur à la tempe d’un coup de crosse.

Il fut difficile de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé par la suite, car elle avait fermé la portière puis s’était jetée sur le sol de la cabine. Il y eut des coups de feu, sur la portière suite à cette agression, qui explosa la vitre, ce qui la fit se protéger la tête avec ses bras. Puis, Agon et Hiruma avaient probablement chargé, l’un comptant sur son talent et sa vitesse, l’autre sur ses armes.

Puis, le silence.

Ikkyu tambourina à la porte.

_ Mamori-san ! Mamori-san, ça va ?!!!

Il ouvrit la portière brusquement et la vit se relever péniblement.

_ Ca va ? répéta-t-il en l’aidant à sortir de la cabine.

_ Oui…, répondit Mamori.

Hiruma et Agon n’avaient pas perdu leurs temps. Le Tight End photographiait les perdants humiliés tandis que le quaterback siphonnait l’essence de leurs motos avec son rire hystérique.

_ Ohey ! Fuckin’manager ! dit-il avec un sourire. Tu l’as salement amoché, celui-là ! Comment tu te la pètes ! "Tu veux parier" ?

Il fit une piètre imitation de la manager qui rougit d'embarras.

_ Il le fallait bien ! protesta Mamori. C’est pas comme si j’allais les laisser faire !

_ La prochaine fois évite de voler mes armes ! Surtout si c’est pour les salir !

_ Non mais je rêve !

Et ils se disputèrent à nouveau.

_ Mamori-san était vraiment cool, n’empêche, fit remarquer Taka de loin.


	9. Abandon, Abandon

C’était un moment décisif. Saikyoudai avait dix-huit points de retard et l’arbitre venait de sonner le troisième quart de temps, avec Takekura à l’offensive. Les mains de Mamori se crispaient sur son bloc-notes qui butait contre son ventre rond. Elle avait mis la caméra sur un trépied qu’elle vérifiait constamment.

Toute l’équipe avait hurlé sur Hiruma pour avoir laissé une femme très enceinte être mise sous autant de pression pour un match, mais elle avait balayé leurs doutes d’un geste de la main.

_ Tout va bien, voyons, dit-elle. Les médecins ne prédisent pas d’accouchement avant le mois prochain de toute manière.

Sauf que ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est qu’apparemment, son bébé avait envie de sortir _maintenant_. Deux jours avant, elle avait déjà expérimenté des fausses contractions. Après examen, il s’était avéré que le col était toujours à 0 et le médecin avait prédit qu’elle avait encore du temps. Evidemment, elle n’avait pas embêté Hiruma avec tous ces détails.

_ Oy, fuckin’manager, avait-il dit un soir. Tu seras prête pour le match ?

Mamori soupira.

_ Oui.

Mais maintenant, sur le terrain, avec Hiruma qui tentait de rattraper leurs trois touchdown de retard, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait eu des douleurs au début du match, puis milieu de la première mi-temps qu’elle avait attribué au stress quand Ikkyu lui avait demandé ce qu’il se passait.

_ Je crois que le bébé va être un futur kicker, avait-elle plaisanté.

Puis, elle s’était tue pour qu’Hiruma puisse reprendre l’attention. L’équipe ne devait pas s’inquiéter pour elle alors que le match était déjà tendu.

Mamori passait en revue les tactiques quand les contractions étaient revenues. Elle serra les dents et s’efforça de ne pas attraper son ventre. Toutes les trentes minutes, puis les vingt minutes, etc…

_ Wouaw, Mamori-san est tellement concentrée, entendit-elle.

Heureusement qu’il pleuvait, se dit-elle. L’équipe ne voyait que ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux sévères fixés sur le bloc-notes.

_ Takekura a passé les deux premiers down à faire des passes courtes, dit-elle. Mais la position du running-back et du Tight End a changé par deux fois. Je pense que…

_ Ils vont tenter une course, compléta Hiruma.

Dieu merci, il était focalisé dans ses calculs. Mamori apporta les bouteilles à tous les membres de l’équipe, qui s’empressèrent de la faire s’asseoir.

_ Je ne suis pas handicapée, enfin ! protesta-t-elle en rigolant. Ne me maternez pas autant !

_ Une femme enceinte ne devrait pas être sous la pluie, dit Ikkyu d’un ton posé en la faisant s’asseoir.

_ Depuis quand il est devenu expert en femme enceinte ? marmonna Jumonji de loin.

_ Tch…Huddle ! dit Hiruma.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Le dernier quart de temps fut sonné. Agon ne put intercepter la passe du running-back et manqua de se faire écraser par Gaou. Mamori sentit une nouvelle douleur. Elle en était certaine. Elle allait accoucher sur le terrain si ça ne changeait pas.

Quand l’arbitre siffla le deuxième down et que tous furent focalisés sur le match, elle émit un glapissement de douleur et agrippa son ventre, cachée derrière son bloc-notes.

« Pas maintenant… », pensa-t-elle en mordant ses lèvres jusqu’au sang.

Si _quiconque_ remarquait qu’elle était en train de souffrir le martyr, c’était fini. Non seulement elle devrait sortir, mais Hiruma devrait l’accompagner. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

_ Fuckin’dreadlocks ! hurlait Hiruma sur le terrain. Tu crois que c’est une partie de vacances ?!

L’équipe ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l’air aussi énervé. Certes ils étaient dominés, mais le quaterback était connu pour son calme légendaire.

Mamori lui transmis les dernières informations.

 _« Les alternatives de passes du quaterback ont été réduites de 30% »_ fit-elle par signes.

Il l’avait vu, mais étrangement au lieu de tout de suite en informer son équipe, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. La main d’Hiruma bougea rapidement.

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fous, fuckin’manager ? »_

Mamori transpirait à grosses gouttes. Elle aurait dû s’en douter. Rien ne lui échappait. Elle ne répondit pas et retourna à ses notes, feignant de ne pas avoir compris.

Hiruma repartit pour le match. Saikyoudai fit deux touchdowns.

Les contractions étaient maintenant espacées de dix minutes. C’était imminent. Mais Mamori n’avait toujours pas perdu les eaux. Ils étaient au milieu du dernier quart de temps quand Takekura intercepta la balle et marqua un touchdown. La manager jura. Merde, le match allait durer plus longtemps si ça continuait.

Elle étouffa un sanglot de douleurs. Quand elle vit qu’Hiruma la regardait du coin de l’œil, elle fit des signes.

_« Il n’y a eu aucun changement dans la vitesse du Wide Receiver pour l’instant »._

Elle le vit grincer des dents.

_ Fuckin’manager, crut-elle lire sur ses lèvres.

Du moins, ça devait la concerner car Agon et Yamato n’étaient pas loin et tournèrent la tête vers elle.

Hiruma fit des signes.

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fous encore ici, fuckin’manager ? Dépêche-toi et va-t’en »_

Elle avait, comme tout à l’heure, baissé la tête, faisant mine de ne pas voir ses signes. Hiruma remit son casque et le match reprit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le match allait s’éterniser.

_ Fuckin’dreadlocks, marmonna Hiruma. C’est à toi de jouer.

_ Hein ? répliqua ce dernier.

Il vit Hiruma retirer son casque et jeter un coup d’œil vers Mamori. Agon suivit son regard et comprit aussitôt.

_ Merde, jura-t-il. On est en train de perdre, bâtard ! Tu ne peux pas partir avec elle ! Laisse-la seule ! Après tout, c’est pas toi qui va accoucher à sa place.

Hiruma ferma les yeux.

_ Time ou…, commença Hiruma en direction de l’arbitre.

Mais le reste fut coupé par un coup de feu. Mamori avait saisi son fusil à pompes et avait tiré en l’air, à la surprise générale. Le coup avait fait voler le parapluie et affichait son air sévère, accentué par la peur et la douleur. Elle fit un signe simple.

Hiruma ouvrit de grands yeux.

Leurs signes avaient été faits uniquement pour parler de football. Mamori utilisait un signe qu’ils connaissaient, mais qu’ils n’avaient jamais utilisé auparavant.

Elle fit ce geste deux fois.

Jamais la manager avait été aussi déterminée. Le message était clair.

_ Vous voulez un temps mort ? demanda l’arbitre.

Hiruma remit son casque.

_ Kekekeke… fuckin’dreadlocks. Allons gagner ce match et plus vite que ça.

.

.

.

Saikyoudai fut à égalité quand Mamori réalisa qu’elle perdait les eaux. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Elle appela l’hôpital de son téléphone pour faire venir une équipe d’ici. Plus le temps de les supplier. _Il fallait qu’ils viennent_. Quelque chose de plus grand était en jeu.

_ Uwaaaaaah ! hurla Ikkyu. Mamori-san tient le carnet de menaces d’Hiruma-san !

Hiruma tourna la tête et jura. Merde, il n’y avait plus de temps.

_ Ok les fuckin’mioches ! s’écria-t-il. La prochaine action sera décisive. On va les éclater…

.

.

.

Ce fut Agon qui marcha le touchdown de la victoire. Toute l’équipe hurla de joie. Mamori n’était déjà plus sur le terrain.

_ Hein ? Où est parti Hiruma-san ?

.

.

.

Ils attendirent tous devant la porte de l’infirmerie du stade. Jumonji était fou de rage.

_ Espèce de bâtard ! hurla-t-il à Hiruma, retenu par Yamato. Pourquoi tu n’es pas parti avec elle ?

Hiruma était adossé au mur et ne disait rien. On lui avait demandé s’il voulait rentrer, mais il avait refusé, à la surprise générale.

Soudain, une infirmière sortit en trombe. Tout le monde se figea pour la regarder, mais elle courut jusqu’au bout du couloir sans regarder qui que ce soit, un air paniqué sur le visage.

_ Tout ce sang sur ses mains, bredouilla Ikkyu.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà rentré en trombe dans l’infirmerie, bousculant Taka au passage quand l’infirmière revint à son tour.

_ Est-ce que c’est… ! s’exclama Jumonji.

_ Un défibrillateur, marmonna Akaba.

A l’intérieur de l’infirmerie, Hiruma put s’approcher uniquement parce que l’équipe médicale était soumise à son chantage.

Mamori était inconsciente, le teint crayeux.

_ Docteure ! Le cœur du bébé s’est arrêté. Les battements de la mère sont réguliers mais elle est inconsciente.

_ Dois-je utiliser le défibrillateur ? s’enquit l’infirmière qui venait d’arriver.

_ Non, répliqua la docteure. Préparez-vous pour la césarienne ! C’est trop dangereux si elle accouche naturellement. Il faut faire vite pour pouvoir traiter l’hémorragie.

Hiruma grinça des dents en la voyant étendue là, dans des draps ensanglantés.

_ Fuckin’manager, marmonna-t-il avec rage. J’ai tenu ma part du marché…

Il se rappela le tir de sommation qu’elle avait fait avec son fusil à pompes alors qu’il s’apprêtait à demander à se faire remplacer.

Puis, un geste qu’ils n’avaient jamais utilisé avant, parce que jamais ils n’en étaient arrivés à l’utiliser lors d’un match.

_« Abandon »._

Mamori avait fait le même geste deux fois à ce moment-là. « Abandon, Abandon ».

Le message était clair.

_« Si tu abandonnes ce match, je te quitte »._

_ J’ai rempli ma part du marché, fuckin’manager, s’écria Hiruma avec colère. Alors t’as pas intérêt à me faire ce coup-là ! Sinon je te pourchasserai même après ta mort pour te le faire payer !

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y aura une espèce de suite, à savoir est-ce que finalement Mamori s'en est sorti ou pas, mais bon :) On verra !


	10. Katsu

_ Tu étais vraiment obligé de l’emmener à l’entraînement, râla Agon. Je croyais qu’on n’avait dit pas de femmes sur le terrain.

Hiruma ne lui prêta aucune attention. Une voix lui parvenait de loin :

_ Ah ouais ? Tu veux savoir ce qu’il va arriver si tu ne me fais pas 20 pompes tout de suite ?

Cette fille aux cheveux noirs toisait Ikkyu d’un air menaçant… du moins, un air qui aurait pu être menaçant si elle n’était pas haute comme trois pommes avec des joues rouges et de grosses joues rebondies.

_ Tellement mignonne, murmura le Cornerback. Ohey, petite fille, tu ferais mieux de retrouver auprès de papa sur le banc, les grands s’entraînent ici.

La petite grimaça, puis prit une grande inspiration.

_ CERBERUS JUNIOOOOR !

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’Ikkyu se mette à courir sur toute la longueur du terrain en hurlant que cette petite avait reçu une mauvaise éducation. La petite était près du banc et voulut se servir d’une mitraillette quand son père la lui enleva des mains.

_ Oy, Fuckin’crevette ? Je t’ai dit de ne pas toucher à ça avant tes six ans.

Hiruma pianotait sur son ordinateur en mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

_ Mais je viens avec toi au stand de tir ! protesta-t-elle. Je m’entraîne même pour lancer la balle ! Je saurai viser dans blesser.

Son père la saisit par le col pour la soulever d’une main. La petite fille devint aussi inerte qu’un chaton porté par sa mère et s’enferma dans une bouderie.

_ Kekekeke, se moqua Hiruma. Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Tu n’as même pas de force.

_ J’en ai assez pour soulever mon sabre !

Elle leva l’arme bien au-dessus de sa tête et zébra l’air.

Agon fut surpris.

_ Cadeau de Meg, l’informa Hiruma en reposant sa fille.

L’ancienne manager des Cameleons avait pris en charge la petite et lui montrait les rudiments du combat au sabre.

_ Il est important qu’elle sache se défendre, avait-elle dit.

_ Sa mère n’aurait probablement pas été d’accord, commenta Jumonji.

Hiruma haussa les épaules.

_ Allez, fuckin’nabots ! Tous à l’entraînement !

_ Ouais, les fuckin’nabots ! répéta la petite fille.

_ Définitivement un mauvais modèle parental, commenta Ikkyu, dépité.

Pendant qu’ils continuaient l’entraînement, Hiruma vit sa fille près de Cerberus Junior, en train de lui bander une patte qu’il s’était foulé.

_ Là, là, disait-elle avec un sourire. C’est fini….

Dans ces moments-là, elle avait cet air doux qui lui rappelait des jours meilleurs et quelqu’un de meilleur qui n’était plus. Il eut un bref sourire nostalgique.

_ Bientôt, tu pourras repartir bouffer les fesses d’Ikkyu, termina sa fille en tapotant la tête de son chien.

_ Heiiiiiiin ?! hurla le concerné.

Elle était un peu des deux finalement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais envie d'une petite histoire rapide, où Hiruma aurait un enfant. Souvent je vois dans les fanarts qu'Hiruma a un fils qui lui ressemble, mais je voulais qu'il ait une fille pour changer. Une fille qu'il devrait élever avec les mêmes valeurs de persévérance avec lesquelles il aurait élevé son fils.   
> Sincèrement, je pense que c'est bien mieux en fait. Souvent on rattache un fils au papa, alors je voulais changer ça un petit peu ^^


	11. Les mots interdits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: Cette fanfiction est inspirée librement d'une autre fanfiction HiruMamo que j'ai lu.
> 
> "My last words to you" de VictoriaFirewraith (elle est disponible sur ffnet, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir, elle est vraiment bien !)

 

Ils avaient reçu la nouvelle comme un choc. C’était presque le scénario impossible, que même un stratège comme Hiruma n’aurait pu prévoir. La probabilité était bien de 0.01%, mais s’ils devaient tenir compte de toutes les probabilités hors match, ce serait le chaos total.

Et pourtant, c’était ce qu’il s’était passé.

Un braquage de banque qui avait mal tourné. Le jour où cette fuckin’manager était partie retirer de l’argent pour les nouveaux équipements.

Hiruma se rappela d’une chose qu’il avait dite à Musashi à l’époque.

_« Quand tu es parti de l’équipe, tu sais à quel point Kurita a frappé tout ce qu’il trouvait en désespoir de cause ? Et quand il n’y avait plus rien à frapper, sais-tu combien il a crié ? »_

Bien sûr, seuls Kurita, Musashi et cette fuckin’manager savait que c’était faux. Ce n’était pas Kurita.

Deux semaines plus tard, l’équipe était encore sous le choc. L’entraînement avait été stoppé pendant trois jours complets – de toute façon, personne ne serait venu s’entraîner, Hiruma le savait – pour cette nouvelle. Puis, le quatrième jour, ils vinrent s’entraîner sur le terrain, dans un silence absolu.

Les choses n’étaient plus les mêmes.

Hiruma, lui, gardait un téléphone continuellement avec lui.

« Un appel manqué. Un message vocal ».

Il l’écouta. Puis écrasa le téléphone.

_ Fuckin’manager…fuckin’tricheuse, marmonna-t-il en finissant le téléphone à la mitraillette. Tu n’avais pas le droit de faire ça.

.

.

.

Elle était étendue sur le sol de la banque. Dans le cadre du match amical qui s’en venait, elle était partie retirer de l’argent

Alors elle l’appela. Il était à l’entraînement, alors elle savait qu’il ne répondrait pas. Elle tomba sur la messagerie.

« Ha… Bien sûr… Hiruma-kun… »

_ Hiruma-kun, dit-elle à mi-voix, la respiration sifflante.

Elle savait qu’il entendrait la nouvelle du braquage tôt ou tard. Il n’y avait aucune raison de lui expliquer un quelconque contexte.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on doit dire dans ces moments là ? murmura-t-elle. Je pourrai te dire que…que les nouvelles vidéos éditées de Tekoku sont dans le placard…Mais je doute que tu ailles y jeter un œil…Je pourrai te dire que je…

Elle toussa et retint un gémissement de douleur.

_ Mais je ne pense pas que tu voudrais l’entendre…

Puis, elle pensa à une chose.

_ Tu en es capable, non ? De me pourchasser jusqu’au-delà de la mort. J’ai donc pensé qu’il fallait t’arrêter avant. Te dire quelque chose qui t’empêcherait de me poursuivre jusque là… qui t’empêcherait de faire chanter Dieu ou le Diable…quelque chose qui ferait que tu ne pourrais pas m’arrêter.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

_ Youichi…Je suis désolée…J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu…J’ai tout essayé…

Elle l’avait dit. Les mots interdits, les mots qu’il détestait le plus au monde. Les mots qui feraient qu’il serait obligé de la laisser partir, comme lorsqu’il avait quitté son propre père.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mamori ne bougeait plus.


	12. Démission

Hiruma arrivait toujours en dernier au club en général. Il avait plein de choses à faire avant l’entraînement, comme entretenir son réseau d’esclaves et prendre ses armes dans son bunker construit sous l’école. C’était le mieux, car l’équipe était généralement changée et déjà échauffée sur le terrain quand il atteignait le vestiaire.

Ce fut également à ce moment, alors qu’il pianotait sur son ordinateur en attendant que les vestiaires soient déserts qu’il vit la fuckin’manager se poser devant lui.

_ Hn ?

_ Je vais devoir m’absenter à l’entraînement de demain, annonça Mamori. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas mettre le terrain en flammes !

_ C’est pas moi qui ait foutu le feu la dernière fois, répliqua Hiruma, lui rappelant la fois où elle avait détruit Rice-kun.

Mais il n’avait pas dit ça sur le ton de la taquinerie, cette fois. Cette fois, il leva les yeux de son ordinateur et planta son regard sans ciller dans celui de Mamori. Elle détourna le regard, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas. Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait.

_ Je t’avais prévenu, fuckin’manager, lança le quaterback. Je me fous de ce que tu fais tant que ton fuckin’binoclard n’interfère pas avec le club.

Mamori sortait avec Takashi depuis bientôt un an. Leur relation était sérieuse, du moins, Mamori s’y investissait beaucoup, comme pour chaque chose. Et puis, c’était sa première relation, la première fois que son cœur battait avec une telle frénésie.

Hiruma, comme la plupart de l’équipe, s’en était foutu royalement. La première fois qu’il l’avait appris, il avait rigolé.

_ Kekekeke… Je suis sûre que ce fuckin’binoclard a quelque chose à cacher !

Il avait fait mine de chercher en rigolant alors que Mamori protestait dans son dos :

_ Hiruma-kun ! Tu n’as pas intérêt à le faire chanter ! avait-elle prévenu.

Yamato l’avait félicitée, mais c’était Ikkyu qui avait eu une réaction encore plus extrême. Lui et Monta s’étaient évanouis sous le choc de leurs cœurs brisés, puis finalement avaient amenés une liste de consignes pour Mamori.

_ Pas de premier baiser avant au moins trois semaines !

_ No kiss MAX !

_ Voilà un taser, une bombe à poivre et un sifflet, si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit !

_ Les garçons…, avait commencé Mamori.

_ Et surtout NE VA PAS A L’HOTEL AVEC LUI !

Et la liste continuait.

Takashi n’était pas quelqu’un d’exigeant. Mais peu à peu, en le fréquentant, Mamori s’était peu à peu détournée de ses obligations de manager. Non pas qu’elle les délaissait expressément, mais elle ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois.

Aussi, ce n’était pas son premier pas. Et pour quelqu’un d’aussi exigeant qu’Hiruma, c’était inacceptable.

_ Je comprends, répondit Mamori.

Elle sortit une lettre de son sac et la posa sur la table. Apparemment, personne ne les observait depuis les vestiaires des garçons, sinon elle aurait déjà entendu des cris étouffés. Hiruma regarda la lettre de démission.

_ Tu comptes délaisser le club juste pour ce fuckin’binoclard ?

Il y avait un reproche dans sa voix. Mamori secoua la tête.

_ Il ne s’agit pas que de ça… D’autres responsabilités vont venir et entraver ma responsabilité de manager. Je ne peux pas imposer ce fardeau à l’équipe.

Elle semblait extrêmement attristée.

_ Tch… fuckin’manager… Tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça ?

_ Je ne t’ordonne pas d’accepter ma démission, répondit Mamori. Je te demande de l’accepter.

Elle s’inclina devant lui comme s’il était un étranger.

_ Oh ? dit Hiruma avec un sourire énigmatique. Donc si je te dis de rester ici et de te débarrasser de ce fuckin’binoclard, tu le ferais ?

Mamori releva la tête. C’était osé de la part d’Hiruma qui affichait un sourire triomphant. Après tout, il avait gagné le pari, elle ne pouvait pas s’opposer à lui.

_ Est-ce que c’est ce que tu es en train de me demander ? demanda Mamori d’une voix blanche.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils et lâcha un rictus. Il n’y avait qu’elle pour le pousser au pied du mur comme ça. Lui rappeler que maintenant, il se souciait d’elle, de l’équipe. Et qu’il ne pouvait pas balayer leurs ambitions personnelles pour son désir de gagner les plus grands championnats de football américain.

_ Tch… Si tu veux t’en aller, alors va-t’en, fuckin’manager.

Pour la première fois, il avait détourné les yeux. Mamori s’inclina encore devant lui.

_ Merci pour tout, Hiruma-kun.

Ce fut à ce moment que l’équipe revint. Surprise, question, exclamations, supplications…Hiruma était déjà parti, fourrant la lettre de Mamori dans sa poche.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il recevait une démission.

Kurita, Musashi, Monta… ils avaient tous désertés à un moment. Mais ils étaient revenus. L’équipe avait tout fait pour qu’ils reviennent.

Mais tous étaient partis contre leur volonté.

Pas elle.

Du moins, l’espérait-il.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, mais bon ^^


	13. La tactique parfaite

_Remake de l’avant-match contre les Dinosaurs._

 

Toute l’équipe des Devil Bats couraient à toute allure dans les couloirs de l’hôpital, excepté Musashi qui traînait des pieds en regardant ses coéquipiers en secouant la tête. Le kicker était venu rendre visite à son père.

_ Je te dis que ce n’est pas là, Monta !

_ C’est pas indiqué, il faut tous chercher !

_ Yaaah ! INVESTIGATION MAX !

_ Ohey ! Vous auriez pu regarder le plan de l’ascenseur au lieu de peser tous les boutons !

_ Ahaha ! J’ai amené des fleurs !

_ Yah ! Arrête de tournoyer, tu fous des pétales partout !

Soudain, une ombre menaçante s’abattit sur eux. L’infirmière Oka leur dédia un sourire machaivélique

_ Ceux qui troublent la tranquillité des patients se verront enfermé avec les esprits !

_ Iiiiieeeeh ! glapit Sena.

Finalement, au prix de plusieurs minutes, tous finirent par entrer en trombe dans la chambre, faisant sursauter l’occupante.

_ Ieh ! Mamori-nee-chan ! s’écria Sena.

Assise sur son lit, Mamori releva les yeux de son carnet de notes.

_ Ah, vous êtes là tout le monde !

_ Mamori-saaaan ! lança Monta. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Est-ce que tu t’es blessée ? Tu as besoin de sang ? Je te donnerai tout mon sang ! Transfusion MAX !

_ Idiot ! répliqua Suzuna en le frappant à la tête. Vous n’êtes pas du même groupe sanguin !

_ Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? demanda Jumonji. Si tu t’es fait tabasser, dis-nous qui c’est et on lui règlera son compte.

Il fit craquer ses jointures, de même que Togano et Kuroki. Mais le « Hmph » de Komosubi les fit tourner la tête.

_ Hein ? T’as quelque chose à dire toi ?

Ils allaient tous se battre quand Kurita leur tomba dessus pour qu’ils arrêtent.

_ Désolée de vous avoir inquiété, murmura Mamori.

La plupart de ses blessures étaient cachées par la couverture et sa chemise d’hôpital, mais on pouvait tout de même voir que le cou était bandé, de même que le front. Elle arborait un gros pansement sur la joue gauche et sa lèvre était fendue.

Sena s’approcha :

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?

_ L’infirmière ne vous l’a pas dit ? répondit la manager, surprise. Un accident de voiture.

_ Ce bâtard a pris la fuite au lieu de s’arrêter hein ? marmonna Togano. Hn…Classique

_ C’était de ma faute, rectifia Mamori avec un sourire désolé. Je n’ai pas regardé suffisamment. Sena, à l’avenir, fait bien attention quand tu traverses, d’accord ?

_ Huh ? D’accord… Tiens, ma mère t’a apporté des fruits mais…

_ Wow, Mamori-san travaille toujours autant, fit Monta, fasciné.

Effectivement, Sena n’avait aucun espace pour mettre son panier de fruits, tant le lit de Mamori était couvert par des carnets, des feuillets remplis de note. Son plateau repas avait été écarté et elle l’avait remplacé par un des ordinateurs qu’Hiruma lui avait donné des mois auparavant.

_ Tu devrais te reposer non ? suggéra Suzuna en plissant le front.

_ Je vais bien, voyons ! dit Mamori. Après tout, le match contre les Dinosaurs est la semaine prochaine, et j’ai beaucoup de données à vérifier pour peaufiner notre technique. Faisons tous de notre mieux !

Tous approuvèrent bruyamment.

Musashi vint lui rendre visite une fois qu’il se fut assuré que son père allait bien. Il resta étrangement silencieux par rapport aux autres.

.

.

.

Hiruma était sur son propre ordinateur quand tous rentrèrent pour aller s’habiller pendant l’entraînement. Tous parlaient de Mamori, du match, de ses blessures.

_ Ah, tu crois qu’elle rentrera quand ?

_ L’infirmière a dit qu’on la garderait en observation 48 heures afin de vérifier qu’il n’y ait pas de problèmes.

_ Ah… Stupide conducteur…les rues ne sont vraiment pas sûres aujourd’hui.

Le quaterback ne disait rien. A la place, il prit sa mitraillette et leur hurla de se dépêcher.

.

.

.

 Lorsqu’il revint au local dans la nuit, plus pour faire l’inventaire des armes dans le bunker et le plein de munitions, il s’aperçut que la porte était ouverte.

_ Fuckin’manager, marmonna-t-il en rentrant.

C’était un spectacle rare. La salle était vide et seulement éclairée par la lumière du projecteur qui montrait une vidéo sur pause : c’était le visage de Marco, le quaterback des Hakushu Dinosaurs. La table avait été débarrassée des figurines et était à la place jonchée de feuillets, de cartes de stratégies, et de tasses de cafés. De café ? Hiruma saisit une tasse entre ses longs doigts et prit une gorgée.

Du café noir. Comme lui le buvait, mais comme elle le détestait.

Des pas derrière lui se firent entendre, puis la porte du local coulissa.

_ Tch… Si tu t’évanouis parce que t’as pas été fichue d’écouter les conseils de l’hôpital, je te laisserai crever sur le sol, fuckin’manager, lança-t-il.

Elle était pâle et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis un long moment.

_ Je dois bien rattraper le travail, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était rauque, anormalement dénuée de l’agacement ou l’irritation qu’elle usait normalement en sa présence.

_ Puisque tu es là, j’ai fini d’éditer les plans du match contre Seibu, annonça-t-elle en passant devant lui pour s’asseoir. Les données seront prêtes demain matin.

Il la regarda faire, et resta quelques minutes à la fixer. Puis, sa bulle de chewing-gum éclata, et il prit la direction de son bunker.

Mamori ne lui dit pas un mot et écrivait furieusement sur son calepin.

Même dans le bunker, Hiruma entendait au-dessus de lui des bruits de papiers froissés, de stylos jetés à terre, de soupirs. Il savait ce qu’il se tramait. Lentement, il ferma les yeux et se remémora la journée d’avant-hier.

.

.

.

_Avant-hier_

 

_ Je vais acheter les nouvelles chaussures de Sena, avait-elle dit.

Il savait quand elle mentait. Elle était tellement peu habituée à mentir que cela se lisait sur son visage. Elle était aussi préoccupée. Hiruma avait piraté aisément son téléphone – qu’elle regardait frénétiquement – et avait compris : la manager des Hakushu Dinosaurs, Himuro Maruko lui avait demandé de la rencontrer en privé.

_ Tch…, avait-il marmonné.

C’était l’occasion parfaite pour en apprendre plus sur la stratégie des Dinosaurs pour le match, mais Hiruma était aussi intrigué : pourquoi cette manager voulait-elle rencontrer Mamori ? Peut-être espérait-elle elle aussi en tirer des informations…

Il avait alors placé un micro sur Mamori sans que celle-ci ne s’en aperçoive et l’avait suivie à bonne distance. Finalement, il avait mis son casque et écouté leur conversation.

_ Abandonnez après la fin de la première mi-temps, avait dit Maruko.

Mamori avait paru surprise.

_ Gaou et Marco ne vous laisseront aucune chance, avait continué la jeune femme. Si les Devil Bats tiennent vraiment à faire carrière dans le football, ou même participer à d’autres championnats…abandonnez…

_ Personne ne fera ça chez nous, répondit Mamori. Je n’ai pas besoin de relayer ce message. Ce tournoi, c’est la dernière chance de Kurita-kun, Hiruma-kun et Musashi-kun. Le Christmas Bowl, c’est l’objectif de tout le monde. Et nous nous battrons pour y arriver.

Hiruma l’écoutait de loin et leva les yeux au ciel :

_Fuckin’manager, laisse-la parler. Plus elle parlera, plus on en saura sur les Hakushuu Dinosaurs_

_ Vous ne savez pas vers quoi vous marchez, répliqua Himuro.

Elle sortit un ordinateur et une clé USB qu’elle inséra et fit défiler une vidéo. Ce fut à ce moment que cela arriva.

Hiruma l’avait vu venir aussi, mais le son précipité de Mamori se levant en trombe avait créé des interférences.

Maruko ne l’avait pas vu et était restée assise. Mamori avait senti le danger. Elle s’était levée en trombe et s’était placée devant la chaise de Maruko, juste entre elle et Gaou.

_ Stop ! s’était-elle écriée en écartant les bras.

Comme elle le faisait pour protéger Sena. Mais cette fois, ça ne suffirait pas.

Même si elle l’avait voulue, elle n’aurait pas été assez rapide. Hiruma ne fut pas suffisamment rapide non plus. Le lineman des Hakushuu Dinosaurs visait l’ordinateur et sa manager.

Il réussit à crasher l’ordinateur.

Mais pas Himuro, qui s’en sortit avec de légères coupures.

Mais pas Mamori.

.

.

.

Hiruma remonta du bunker. Mamori avait les yeux grands ouverts qui ne cillaient presque pas, certainement parce qu’elle buvait de la caféine et qu’elle n’y était pas habituée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés à force d’avoir passé la main dessus et elle ne lui accordait pas un regard.

Ses yeux étaient vides, sans doute d’avoir trop travaillé. Il la regarda pendant un moment, puis…

_ Tu ne trouveras pas, lâcha-t-il enfin.

_ Je ne trouverai pas quoi ?

Pas le « Huh ? » qu’elle aurait fait d’habitude.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi il s’agit, fuckin’manager, répondit-il.

Il passa devant elle et déposa le bazooka, deux Uzi et un lance-flammes sur les papiers du bureau alors qu’il ouvrait la porte de son casier.

Mamori inspira profondément et il l’entendit dans son dos.

_ C’est quoi ça ?

Une voix froide. Perçante. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur l’objet qu’elle avait dans la main.

_ Tch…Tu mets vraiment ton nez dans les affaires privées, fuckin’manager.

_ Tu as déjà prévu ça ? Le changement de l’équipe.

Hiruma ne répondit pas. Cela ne servait à rien d’entrer dans un conflit.

_ Ordre du capitaine, déclara-t-il d’un ton sans-réplique.

Soudain, il entendit un cliquetis familier et fit volte-face. Mamori n’était pas douée avec les armes. Mais même Hiruma devait reconnaître que le lance-flammes était son arme de prédilection. En quelques secondes à peine, elle brûla la lettre.

_ Fuckin’manager ! s’écria-t-il.

Mamori le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Pourtant, elle semblait loin. Il se demandait si c’était parce qu’elle se sentait encore mal depuis son attaque.

_ Comment oses-tu abandonner aussi vite ? cracha-t-elle. C’est tout ce que tu as ? Tu vas juste accepter de te faire démolir par Gaou ?

_ Tch…Tu as vu comme moi les statistiques de ce fuckin’gros lard à l’entraînement. Il ne sera pas capable d’encaisser le moindre choc.

_ Alors trouve autre chose ! s’écria Mamori.

_ Il n’y a pas d’autres solutions, répliqua Hiruma d’un ton brusque. Il faut prévoir tous les cas de figure et les chances que je sois mis à terre sont là : je ne compte pas sur tes fuckin’espoirs et tes fuckin’prières.

La claque qu’il se prit retentit dans le silence du club. Il ne réagit pas. Il y avait seulement quelques personnes qui avaient osé le frapper auparavant : des personnes qui tenaient à lui, principalement.

Celle qui était devant lui se frottait la main. Elle s’était fait mal en le giflant.

_ Si tu ne veux pas trouver une autre solution, alors je m’en chargerai.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et lâcha :

_ Laisse-moi abréger ton travail, fuckin’manager : il n’y a aucune autre solution.

Et il se saisit du lance-flammes pour le pointer vers la table. Apparemment, Mamori n’avait pas appris de sa rencontre avec Gaou. Elle se mit entre lui et son travail.

_ Tu n’oseras pas ! vociféra-t-elle, les bras écartés.

Hiruma la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller, sans même son sourire provocateur, puis pressa la gâchette. Le jet de flammes fut si précis que les papiers prirent tous feu.

_ Non ! hurla Mamori en se saisissant de l’extincteur.

Mais même si sa réaction avait été rapide, tous les papiers se consumèrent rapidement.

_ Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. J’aurai pu trouver ce qu’il fallait pour, j’aurai pu…

_ Tu aurais pu quoi ?

Il n’y avait aucune pitié dans la voix d’Hiruma.

_ Tu crois que je vais rester sagement derrière toi, pour ne pas être blessé ? C’est ça, le football américain, fuckin’manager ! Quand tu es sur le terrain, il n’y a personne pour t’aider !

Et il tourna les talons pour sortir.

Mais elle n’avait pas fini et s’élança à sa poursuite. Elle se mit devant lui.

_ S’il te plaît…

Sa voix était devenue suppliante. Elle aurait presque pu se mettre à genoux devant lui, mais il n’aurait pas apprécié et elle le savait.

_ S’il te plaît, laisse-moi t’aider…Hiruma-kun…Laisse l’équipe t’aider… Tu ne peux pas inquiéter l’équipe comme ça et laisser Gaou te briser.

Elle ferma les yeux avec force pour réprimer ses larmes, refusant de pleurer devant lui. Il passa devant elle :

_ Tu es la fuckin’manager de l’équipe. Tes efforts doivent converger vers la victoire de l’équipe. Alors débrouille-toi pour qu’on en arrive là…

Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

_ C’est pour ça que je t’ai engagé. Tu es la seule qui puisse m’aider à trouver la tactique parfaite.

Mamori sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il arborait ce sourire lorsqu’il mettait un masque. Elle savait qu’il essayait de détourner son attention. Que c’était une manière de la rassurer que de la guider vers ce qu’elle devait faire.

_ Hiruma-kun…

_ Retourne à l’hôpital. Je n’ai pas l’intention de te porter encore une fois si tu tombes.  

La manager des Devil Bats baissa le regard. Elle avait tenté de refuser son aide, mais il l’avait portée, la balançant sur son dos comme les victimes qu’il kidnappait de temps à autre.

_ Hey, Hiruma-kun, murmura-t-elle.

_ Hein ?

Elle lui lança quelque chose qu’il attrapa au vol.

_ Tch… Fuckin’manager. Ce fuckin’ dinosaure aurait pu t’écraser encore plus s’il savait que tu avais ça.

Il souriait en voyant la clé USB que Himuro avait apportée lors de leur rendez-vous. Mamori l’avait manifestement chipée malgré son état dans la confusion résultant de son attaque.

_ Tu as intérêt à gagner, le prévint-elle.

Elle passa devant lui pour retourner à l’hôpital.

_ Nous gagnerons, entendit-elle quand elle passa à côté de lui.

Alors Mamori sourit à travers ses larmes.

.

.

.

 


	14. Poker

Clifford D. Louis aimait laisser des fortes impressions. Mais plus encore, il aimait les gens qui lui laissaient une forte impression.

Cette année, l’équipe du Japon avait miraculeusement réussi à se hisser jusqu’en finale des championnats. Ils le devaient à leurs grands joueurs, mais le jeune quaterback avait compris également qu’au-delà du Joker qui était leur quaterback Hiruma Yoichi, il y avait quelqu’un d’autre qui était tout aussi important.

L’As caché. La carte maîtresse. Celle qui ne s’exposait pas au grand-jour comme un redoutable adversaire qui cachait sa force derrière une façade angélique.

_ C’est donc vous, dit-il, assez fort pour qu’elle l’entende.

La concernée se retourna, surprise. Elle n’était pas seule, accompagnée de Sena, Monta et Suzuna. Monta et Sena reculèrent en chuchotant :

_ Mais…Mais c’est…

_ Le quaterback de l’équipe nationale des Etats-Unis, termina Mamori.

Elle s’inclina, mais Clifford pouvait lire la perplexité sur son visage. Son visage erra vers Monta et Sena. Ils étaient les deux cartes décisives du match, mais inutiles si Hiruma ou Mamori n’avaient pas décidé de les utiliser.

_ Et vous, vous êtes la manager, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Mamori.

_ Euh…oui…, répondit lentement la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un regard perdu à Suzuna qui ne comprenait pas plus qu’elle pourquoi il venait lui parler.

_ Si on faisait une partie de poker, Anezaki Mamori ?

_ Eh ? répéta Mamori, certaine d’avoir mal entendu.

Clifford attendit patiemment que sa surprise soit passée.

_ Euh…Je crains de ne pas être très douée au poker, répondit poliment Mamori. Mais si vous voulez un adversaire à votre taille, peut-être qu’Hiruma-kun peut…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend pour regarder autour d’elle, mais le quaterback n’était nulle part en vue.

_ Table 3, dit Clifford en tournant les talons, estimant avoir assez entendu. Je vous y attends. Vous n’êtes pas obligée de ramener des jetons.

Quand il eut disparut, Sena commenta :

_ Quel étrange personnage…

_ Ce bâtard veut humilier Mamori-san ! s’indigna Monta. Enervement MAX !

_ Mamo-nee, demanda Suzuna. Pourquoi est-il venu te parler ?

Mamori ne répondit pas. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en sondant la table 3 en question. Apparemment, elle n’était pas la seule manager à avoir été dépêchée par le quaterback.

_ Je crois qu’il veut juste savoir à qui il a affaire, dit-elle lentement.

Mais son instinct lui disait qu’il y avait bien plus que ça. Lentement, elle alla à la table 3, suivie par Sena, Monta et Mamori.

_ Une partie de poker, avait annoncé Don en écartant les bras qui enserraient déjà la taille de deux jeunes femmes gloussant. Juste pour échauffer un peu les esprits des managers.

.

.

.

Bientôt, il ne resta qu’elle et lui. Mamori avait les sourcils froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’acharnait de la sorte.

Elle regarda ses cartes. Deux reines. Avec le jeu sur la table, elle avait un carré. C’était un jeu sur lequel miser. Mais la jeune femme savait que le poker n’avait rien à voir dedans. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle elle était ici.

_ Je relance de 80 000 annonça Clifford sans la quitter des yeux.

Mamori soutint son regard.

_ Je suis, dit-elle. Je rajoute 120 000 de plus.

Il haussa un sourcil. Mamori n’avait plus grand-chose. En fait, c’était la chance qui l’avait menée jusqu’ici. Une chance inouie qu’elle avait déjà pu expérimenter à Las Vegas. Elle avait complété la jolie cagnotte qu’Hiruma avait eue au blackjack.

Un jeu sortit à nouveau et Mamori savait déjà ce qu’elle allait faire. Elle avait compris les cartes que Clifford avaient en main. C’était probablement ça.

_ Je mets tapis, dit-elle férocement.

C’était un vrai combat de regards qui se déroulait entre elle et Clifford. En son for intérieur, Mamori eut l’impression qu’elle se battait contre Hiruma. Mais que, pour une obscure raison, c’était plus dangereux qu’avec son quaterback. Puis, il eut un mince sourire.

_ Je me couche, annonça-t-il.

_ Quoi ? s’écria Mamori. Non !

Elle se leva de son siège et le toisa avec incrédulité.

_ Mamori Anezaki gagne, annonça l’employé de casino.

_ Yah ! hurla Suzuna en agitant les bras. Bravo ! Mamo-nee est vraiment la plus forte !

_ Wouaw, ça fait une grande quantité de jetons ! commenta Sena.

_ Riches MAX ! Comment on va transporter tout ça ?

Mamori ne prêtait pas attention à leur discussion et regardait Clifford qui s’en allait.

_ Vous pouvez vous occuper des jetons pour moi ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, elle s’élança à la poursuite du quaterback américain.

_._

_._

_._

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il était assis dans un balcon sur un canapé avec deux jolies filles qui gloussaient.

_ Vous avez déjà perdu votre argent ? demanda-t-il d’une voix neutre.

_ La probabilité que votre main soit plus forte que la mienne était de 70%, déclara Mamori. Est-ce pour m’humilier que vous m’avez laissé gagner ?

Elle le toisait avec sévérité. Clifford finit par se lever, abandonnant la compagnie des deux autres filles. Il l’invita d’un geste à venir discuter plus loin.

_ Si je ne l’avais pas fait, vous vous seriez couché juste après avoir misé tout votre argent, non ?

Mamori se figea.

_ La probabilité que vous abandonniez en cours de route était de 79%. Juste pour me faire croire que vous étiez plus faible que moi.

_ C’est…c’est ridicule…

Mais Mamori mentait très mal.

_ Si je voulais perdre, je l’aurai fait dès le début…

_ Perdre dès le début aurait été encore plus suspicieux, rétorqua Clifford. Vous avez l’habitude de vous mesurer à des esprits intelligents, n’est-ce pas ? A apprendre quelle stratégie vous amènera au sommet.

Par esprit intelligent, il voulait dire Hiruma, bien sûr.

_ Quand avez-vous compris que j’allais vous proposer d’être la manager de l’équipe américaine ? demanda Clifford.

Mamori évita son regard.

_ Dès le début.

Il eut un rictus.

_ Alors les rapports ne mentent pas à votre sujet…vous êtes vraiment un élément brillant. Sauf qu’au contraire de votre ami quaterback, vous avez su préserver ce secret en restant dans l’ombre… pourquoi ?

_ Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas intéressée.

Clifford regarda au loin.

_ Anezaki Mamori. Vous êtes un esprit terriblement affûté dont le football américain a besoin. Allez-vous laisser votre talent être gâché en vous cachant derrière Hiruma Yoichi ?

_ Je ne me cache pas derrière Hiruma, rectifia Mamori. Je ne suis juste pas intéressée par une carrière dans le football américain.

_ Je ne vous demande qu’une période d’essai pour l’été, assura le quaterback américain. Le contrat sera déjà sur la table de chevet de votre hôtel. Réfléchissez-y, vous auriez l’opportunité de développer votre potentiel, de devenir l’un des cerveaux du football américain qui saurait révolutionner la pratique.

Mamori se sentait mal à l’aise.

_ Je…Excusez-moi, je dois partir.

Elle avait l’impression de trahir son équipe en ayant cette conversation. Et les dernières paroles de Clifford n’arrangèrent rien.

_ Puisque c’est la chose qui semble vous tourmenter le plus, alors je pose la question : pensez-vous que _lui_ aurait hésité face à une telle opportunité ?

.

.

.

Mamori était dans le balcon de l’hôtel, afin de laisser Suzuna dormir en paix dans l’obscurité. Elle avait allumé la lumière du balcon et regardait les documents de l’enveloppe brune qu’elle avait trouvée en arrivant sur sa table de chevet.

Clifford avait déclaré que l’argent gagné au poker était une « avance ». Elle avait répliqué qu’il s’agissait plutôt d’un « pot de vin » et il avait éclaté de rire. Tout le casino s’était retourné vers lui, choqué. Jamais Clifford n’avait ri auparavant.

Le contrat était avantageux pour Mamori. Certes, c’était une période d’essai, au milieu de gens qui ne lui ferait pas forcément confiance mais avec l’appui du quaterback américain et ses efforts, elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas à s’en faire. Sans compter le fait qu’elle avait de la famille là où elle serait.

Mais même… elle ne savait pas si c’était la bonne chose à faire.

Manager une équipe qui n’était pas les Devil Bats, sans Sena, sans Cerberus ou Doburoki… sans…

_ Kekekeke… alors c’était vrai, hein ?

Mamori tourna la tête et faillit hurler.

_ Hiruma-kun ! s’écria-t-elle avant de se rappeler que Suzuna dormait.

 Il était accroupi sur la rambarde du balcon et sa longue main avait attrapé une liasse du contrat en question.

Qu’est-ce que ce fuckin’gros nez cherchait à faire de cette manière ? pensait-il.

Déjà, Mamori lui arrachait les feuillets en répliquant :

_ Retourne dans ta chambre et arrête de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires !

_ Hoo ? Donc tu penses vraiment quitter ton poste de manager dans l’équipe ?

Il avait ce sourire de façade, celui qui faisait croire qu’il se fichait pas mal. Mamori détourna la tête sans répondre.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Clifford aurait un soudain intérêt pour moi, avoua-t-elle.

_ Ce fuckin’ gros nez doit chercher un moyen de débaucher nos meilleurs éléments, marmonna Hiruma en sautant dans le balcon.

Mamori le regarda pendant un moment être pensif, puis eut un rictus.

_ Hn, moi qui croyait être une manager exceptionnelle et que mes talents avaient été repéré par l’équipe américaine, le nargua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses sourcils s’étaient froncés. Son sourire s’était légèrement affaissé. Mamori eut soudain un doute : et si c’était vraiment ça ?

_ C’est une opportunité comme on en voit dans une vie, déclara-t-elle.

_ Tch… Et donc ? Tu vas accepter ? Et laisser ton précieux « Sena-kun » tout seul ?

_ Sena n’a plus besoin de moi, désormais, murmura Mamori avec un sourire. Il y a déjà bien longtemps qu’il vole de ses propres ailes.

Elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

_ Tu aurais accepté toi, non ? C’est tout ce qu’un joueur de football américain pourrait rêver : être sollicité de la sorte.

_ Kekekekeke… Vraiment ? Et depuis quand le football américain est devenu ta passion, fuckin’manager ?

_ J’ai eu un bon inspirateur, répondit Mamori en le regardant sans ciller.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Hiruma voyait déjà la réponse dans ses yeux.

_ Tu vas accepter, murmura-t-il, comme une évidence.

Mamori ne nia pas. Elle attrapa les papiers et les fourra dans l’enveloppe brune.

_ Clifford m’a donné jusqu’à la fin du tournoi pour réfléchir. Je te tiendrai au courant.

Et elle rentra dans la chambre.

.

.

.

_ A la fin de l’été _

 

Hiruma avait déjà réquisitionné le terrain de Saikyoudai dès le milieu de l’été. Des entraînements intensifs s’y déroulaient. L’équipe était différente des Devil Bats, bien sûr. Agon était un véritable challenge mais il arrivait tout de même à le canaliser.

Mais un matin, alors qu’il arrivait au local du football de Saikyoudai, Hiruma ouvrit la porte d’un coup de pied. Ses sourcils s’arquèrent.

Le club était d’une propreté impeccable. Cela n’était jamais arrivé depuis la première fois qu’il y avait mis les pieds. Ce qui signifiait une seule chose.

_ Bienvenue, Hiruma-kun. Tu te lèves plus tard en été, on dirait.

Il ne put empêcher d’esquisser un sourire, vrai, franc.

_ Tu es en retard, fuckin’manager.

Elle était légèrement plus grande, les cheveux plus longs noués en une tresse, un teint plus hâlé qui faisait ressortir le clair de ses yeux.

_ Pardon de t’avoir fait attendre, dit-elle en se plantant devant lui.

_ Tch…tu as une montagne de travail à rattraper, répliqua Hiruma.

Ce fut à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte que l’Amérique avait un peu changé cette fuckin’manager. Probablement ne se serait-elle pas hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes si elle n’y était pas allée. Un baiser doux, mais ferme et assumé. Surpris au premier abord, il la laissa faire cependant.

Quand elle se décolla de lui, elle avait déjà changé de sujet.

 

_ J’ai regardé les statistiques. Je pense qu’il faudrait que Taka-kun s’entraîne pour s’élancer plus rapidement du côté gauche.

Ce fut à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte que l’été avait vraiment été long.

Et oui, ils auraient beaucoup à rattraper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pouah ! Je déteste les fins clichés comme ça !


	15. Death March 2.0 (partie 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION LEGER RATING MATURE (mais léger)

 

Ils poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement en voyant les lumières de la ville de Las Vegas. Mamori était aux anges. Encore une fois, ils avaient réussi. Tous s’effondrèrent sur les canapés et même le tapis de l’hôtel alors qu’elle allait chercher les clés.

Encore une fois, en raison de leur budget, elle ne put louer que cinq chambres. Cette fois-ci, elle prit soin à ce qu’Hiruma ait la sienne, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait tenir longtemps de toute manière.

Comme une chorégraphie parfaitement répétée, il passa derrière elle et saisit la clé qu’elle avait laissé dépasser de sa poche arrière. Ce ne fut qu’après qu’elle se fut assurée que tout le monde allait bien dans les chambres – et après avoir refusé l’invitation d’Agon de rester dans la sienne, étant donné qu’il était le seul à tenir debout par elle ne savait quel miracle – Mamori se dirigea dans la chambre d’Hiruma. Enfin, sa chambre et celle d’Hiruma. Car elle ne se faisait pas réellement d’illusions.

Il ne réagit pas quand elle ouvrit la porte. Sûrement savait-il que ces pas légers ne pouvaient être que les siens. Il s’était laissé tomber sur le lit, mais avait pris soin de laisser le côté gauche libre. Avec un sourire, Mamori s’en alla vers la salle de bain, prendre sa douche. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et s’endormit.

Quelque part entre le rêve et l’éveil, elle entendit un bruit d’eau qui coulait. Puis quelqu’un qui tombait à côté d’elle sur le lit à nouveau, la réveillant complètement. Il était sur son ordinateur.

_ Tu as fini les statistiques des performances de l’équipe ? demanda-t-il sans quitter les yeux de son ordinateur.

Mamori se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Elle n’avait pas réellement dormi, ayant eu le sommeil léger. D’une main légère, elle ferma son ordinateur, lui laissant le temps de l’arrêter. Mais étrangement, il n’en fit rien.

_ Si tu as du temps, fais des étirements, lui dit-elle.

Il eut une espèce de marmonnement ennuyé, mais Mamori s’en fichait. Elle se leva pour aller à la salle de bains se nettoyer le visage.

_ Comment va ton bras ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Arrête ça, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton numéro de maman poule. Garde-le pour ces fuckin’nabots.

Mamori eut un sourire et se tint debout devant lui, juste entre ses jambes.

_ Quel numéro je dois jouer, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle d’un air amusé, le sourire taquin.

Son sourire provocateur ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Kekekeke…l’air de l’Amérique te rend ambitieuse, fuckin’manager, la nargua-t-il.

_ Tu n’as qu’à m’arrêter dans ce cas, murmura Mamori en se penchant vers lui.

Après quarante jours d’abstinence, à ne pas sentir sa peau contre la sienne, à avoir refoulé le rôle de la petite amie pour celui du manager, quarante jours à se donner pour l’équipe… peut-être Mamori avait-elle sous-évalué à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Hiruma brisa leur baiser quand il fut plaqué contre le lit.

_ Kekeke…doucement, fuckin’manager. Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir. Il faut que mon corps récupère.

Mais elle n’arrêta pas. Même lui n’aurait pu l’arrêter, même s’il la menaçait. Au lieu de ça, elle enleva son haut.

_ Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire.

Et elle prit l’initiative. Hiruma était amusé par son empressement. Il la taquina en lui disant qu’il mettrait ça dans son carnet de chantages. Mais quand il dut étouffer son râle de plaisir dans le creux de son épaule alors qu’elle ondulait contre lui, il se rendit compte que c’était lui qui était le plus à même d’aller dans le carnet de chantages.

Mamori s’abattit sur sa poitrine, essoufflée puis roula sur le flanc. Elle l’avait laissé jouir et s’était donné du mal pour qu’il passe un bon temps.

_ Quel dévouement, fuckin’manager, finit-il par dire, encore essoufflé.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et murmura :

_ J’ai appris à saisir l’occasion au vol.

Il se promit de lui rendre la pareille le lendemain après la soirée casino.


	16. L'amour maternel (partie 1)

Il était seul dans son appartement à créer de nouvelles stratégies quand il a entendu sonner. En premier lieu, il n’avait pas répondu. Mais ses oreilles exercées avaient noté des coups secs, mais comme frappés par des mains menues.

Alors il s’était levé et avait ouvert la porte à une fille de quinze ans, aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés comme les siens. Sans un mot, elle était rentrée, puis s’était dirigée dans l’appartement, à la recherche d’une chambre où elle pourrait s’installer.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, fuckin’crevette ? avait dit Hiruma.

Elle n’avait pas répondu, et il lui semblait se voir des années plus tôt, quittant la maison familiale. L’énorme sac de sport qu’elle avait montrait qu’elle avait prévu de rester chez lui quelques temps.

Finalement, quand elle revint, son ordinateur sous le bras, elle répondit :

_ J’avais besoin d’une connexion sécurisée.

Hiruma fourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda sa fille. Si froide et distante. Qui agissait comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des années. Finalement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche :

_ Tu as cinq secondes pour dégager avant que je n’appelle ta fuckin’maman.

C’était la menace qui ferait effet, il le savait. Katsu détestait être maternée, et sûrement Mamori s’inquiétait de son absence. Le père et la fille s’affrontèrent du regard avant qu’elle ne capitule.

_ Bon d’accord ! J’avais besoin de régler le problème de coffre sans que mon ordinateur ne soit piraté. C’est tout.

_ Tch… C’est pas à toi de faire ça.

_ Je ne vais pas laisser maman être traînée en justice parce que tu caches de l’argent.

_ Kekekeke… tu sous-estimes ta mère, fuckin’crevette. Elle a géré des crises pire que celles-cis bien avant ta naissance et sans que j’ai eu besoin de la materner.

_ Quand je pense qu’elle m’interdit de pirater l’ordinateur de Takeshi, marmonna Katsu.

Une conversation aussi légère avec sa fille. Hiruma sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

Katsu haussa les épaules et continua à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Finalement, quand Hiruma se détourna d’elle, elle finit par dire :

_ Je lui fais vivre un enfer. A ce fuckin’dents blanches. Il se croit tout permis parce qu’il est blindé.

Hiruma ne put dissimuler un sourire alors qu’il tournait le dos à sa fille.

_ Mais il ne veut toujours pas partir, reprit Katsu. Il dit qu’il l’aime trop.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hiruma répondit, les yeux dans le vague :

_ C’est le plus problématique avec ta fuckin’maman… Une fois qu’on a commencé à l'aimer, on ne peut plus s’arrêter.


	17. L'amour maternel (partie 2)

_ Dis-lui de revenir.

Ils étaient assis dans un café. Il l’avait appelée finalement quand Katsu était partie à l’école. Mamori avait exigé de venir immédiatement, mais Hiruma lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café, refusant d’avoir une scène de ménage chez lui.

Donc ils étaient là, assis l’un en face de l’autre, devant une tasse de café noir et un chou à la crème que Mamori n’avait pas touché.

_ Kekeke… tu me demandes de jouer le rôle du père après toutes ces années, fuckin’femme ? C’est toi qui a la garde des enfants.

Mamori remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle semblait épuisée.

_ Tu sais très bien comment elle est. Elle n’écoute personne, ni moi, ni son frère, ni Takeshi…

_ Tch… je ne l’aurai pas laissé poser un pied chez moi si ça avait été le cas.

Mamori lui lança un regard noir.

_ Arrête ça !

_ Tu as vécu avec moi toutes ces années, tu devrais savoir comment cette fuckin’crevette fonctionne.

_ Ce n’est pas pareil et tu le sais !

Mamori prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Ses yeux étaient mélancoliques.

_ Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle tout à coup. J’ai tout fait pour qu’elle soit heureuse. J’ai tout fait pour mes enfants…

Hiruma la regarda sans répondre. Il détestait toute cette connerie sentimentale. Mieux valait changer de sujet :

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec les coffres ? demanda-t-il.

Mamori sursauta, puis secoua légèrement la tête.

_ Je…m’en suis déjà occupée. Ils ont eu les numéros, mais j’ai pu faire transférer le contenu autre part.

_ Où ?

_ Dans ton bunker souterrain pour l’instant, soupira-t-elle. Je pense les faire sortir du pays.

_ Pas la peine, répondit Hiruma. Laisse-les ici et attends que ça se tasse…

_ …C’est tellement embarrassant, soupira Mamori. Avec tous tes chantages, on aurait carrément pu ouvrir un clan de mafieux.

_ Kekekekeke…On aurait pu, si on n’avait pas eu de gosses.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment.

_ C’est ce fuckin’dents blanches qui t’a vendue ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Tu me crois assez bête pour ne pas vérifier ? J’ai infiltré son ordinateur, son téléphone…rien.

Hiruma sentit une once de fierté le parcourir en l’écoutant : elle était devenue une véritable professionnelle. Mamori glissa la main dans son col et en retira une clé.

_ Il vaut mieux que tu t’en occupes, murmura-t-elle. Tu as certainement plus de contacts que moi pour ça. Tiens-moi au courant. Je veux savoir où est l’argent…

_ Kekekeke… qui aurait cru que tu étais avide à ce point…

_ C’est pour les enfants, idiot, maugréa Mamori. S’il nous arrive quelque chose, il est hors de question qu’ils soient à la rue. Je dois les protéger.

_ Tch… tu n’apprends donc rien, fuckin’femme. Si cette fuckin’crevette est venue à moi, c’est parce que tu la maternais trop.

Mamori blêmit.

Une ancienne conversation lui revenait en mémoire.

_« Kekekeke… tu ne ferais jamais ça fuckin’manager. Me quitter. »_

_« Ah oui, et pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que tu ne peux pas rester loin de moi. Tôt ou tard, tu reviendras vers moi. Tu es toujours revenue quoi qu’il arrive. »_

_« C’est vrai… Je suis toujours revenue vers toi, Yoichi. Parce que je t’aime. Comme une folle. Je t’aime plus que moi-même. »_

_Elle s’était avancée vers lui et l’avait embrassé doucement, juste assez pour lui couper le souffle. Puis, elle avait laissé sa main dériver sur sa joue._

_« Mais quelqu’un t’a surpassé depuis longtemps. J’aime notre fils plus que toi. Et si le meilleur pour lui signifie te quitter, alors je le ferai. Tetsuo a besoin d’un bon père. Et tu es incapable d’en être un. Alors je trouverai le père qu’il mérite. »._

_« Ho ? Tu serai capable d’être avec un fuckin’bon à rien sans l’aimer ? »_

_« Mon amour pour mon fils surpasse tout. Je sacrifierai tout pour lui. Même nous. »_

Hiruma avança la main et la posa sur la sienne pour saisir la clé du bunker qu’elle cachait des regards indiscrets. Mamori voulut retirer sa main, mais il tint bon, comme quand il la taquinait autrefois.

_ C’est toi qui viens me demander mon aide. Pose-toi cette question : pourquoi tu crois que notre fuckin’fils décide de se marier aussi tôt, que notre fuckin’crevette de fille décide de partir elle aussi ? Nos fuckin’gosses ont déjà compris…

Plus Mamori essayait d’enlever sa main, plus Hiruma tenait le coup.

_ …Qu’il était temps que ton fuckin’sacrifice cesse.

_ Lâche-moi…

_ Je te l’ai dit avant, fuckin’femme, dit-il d’un regard sérieux. Je reviendrai te chercher quand ces fuckin’mioches n’auront plus besoin de toi.

Mamori finit par libérer sa main. Ils s’affrontèrent du regard.

_ Et si c’était trop tard ? Après toutes ces années, je pourrais très bien être amoureuse de Takeshi.

Hiruma partit dans un fou rire.

_ Yoichi ! Je suis sérieuse ! Je…Oh, laisse tomber !

Elle se leva et prit son sac quand elle l’entendit :

_ Kekekeke, si j’avais su qu’il y avait ne serait-ce qu’0.001% de chance que tu tombes amoureuse de ce fuckin’avocat, je ne l’aurai jamais laissé t’approcher en premier lieu.

Il se leva, jeta deux billets sur la table.

_ Le mariage de Tetsuo est dans deux mois, dit-il en passant à côté d’elle. Sois prête.

Elle fit un pas pour se retrouver devant lui. Leurs torses se touchaient presque quand il sentit quelque chose contre son ventre.

_ Si tu oses gâcher ce mariage, je te tue, murmura Mamori.

Décidemment, elle avait trop traîné avec lui, pensa Hiruma avec fierté. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

_ La prochaine fois, enlève la sécurité si tu veux paraître plus convaincante, fuckin’femme.

.


	18. L'amour maternel (partie 3 et fin)

_ Six mois plus tard _

 

_ Merci de m’avoir laissé en plan au mariage, au fait !

Katsu était furieuse et tempêtait dans la maison familiale.

_ Ce fuckin’dents blanches m’a collé toute la soirée pour que je te joigne ! s’écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt Mamori qui sursauta, un plat à gratin dans les mains qu’elle posa sur la table.

_ Ne parle pas comme ça de Takeshi. Et ce n’est pas ma faute si Tetsuo a décidé de s’enfuir à à la dernière minute avec Misa pour son match de base-ball !

_ Kekekekeke… ce fuckin’gosse a dû comprendre qu’il s’emmerderait dans son propre mariage !

_ Yoichi ! Pas de juron devant les enfants !

_ Maman, j’ai déjà seize ans !

Katsu plissa les yeux vers le ventre rond de sa mère qui prit place à côté d’Hiruma sur le canapé. Ce dernier pianotait sur son ordinateur comme d’habitude.

_ Je croyais que les enfants étaient la raison de votre séparation, lança-t-elle. Pourquoi vous en avez fait un autre ?

_ Parce que _quelqu’un_ manquant de sens commun n’a pas voulu attendre qu’on atteigne l’hôtel et m’a pratiquement menacé pour que je m’arrête derrière un panneau publicitaire pour…

_ Yoichi ! Arrête ça !

Mamori était rouge de colère et d’embarras et cherchait à frapper avec sa cuillère en bois un Hiruma pris d’un fou rire. Katsu lâcha un glapissement de dégoût. Elle se souvint de la discussion qu’elle avait eue avec son père quand elle avait appris qu’il rentrait.

.

.

.

_ Flash-Back _

« Quoi, c’est tout ? »

« Tu t’attendais à quoi d’autre, fuckin’crevette ? »

« Comment as-tu pu lui pardonner aussi facilement ?! Pendant dix ans, elle t’a trompé avec quelqu’un d’autre, elle t’a gardé éloigné de nous ! Comment tu peux juste revenir vers elle comme ça ? Et si elle te quitte à nouveau ? »

Hiruma avait regardé dans le vide un moment, puis avait eu ce rire sadique une fois de plus.

« C’est vrai ! » soutint Katsu.

« Kekekeke… Fuckin’crevette. Tu ne convaincras personne même avec un faux permis de conduire si tu parles comme ça. »

Katsu avait regardé par-dessus son épaule pour être sûre que sa mère n’entende pas. Hiruma se leva pour partir.

« Une relation entre un homme et une femme n’est pas aussi simple que ça. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne peuvent pas être comprises par les autres. Il y a même beaucoup de choses qu’eux-mêmes ne comprennent pas… »

« Pfff… tu es juste faible pour lui avoir pardonné ».

Hiruma n’avait pas répondu. Katsu ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pourtant, ironiquement, c’est sa fille qui lui avait donné la force d’attendre. La nuit où ils avaient conçu Katsu, ils n’étaient déjà plus ensemble. Mais c’était ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de la vérité : que cette fuckin’femme lui appartiendrait toujours, qu’elle verrait toujours son visage à lui, quel que soit l’homme qui serait à ses côtés.

Et qu’ultimement, elle se jetterait dans ses bras lorsqu’il le lui demanderait.

De la même façon qu’il l’avait fait simplement parce qu’elle l’avait demandé.

 

_ Fin du Flash-Back _

.

.

.

_ Eh bien j’espère que vous êtes contents ! Vous allez ENCORE diviser la famille quand ce fuckin’môme sera né !

Et Katsu sortit en coup de vent. Mamori se rassit en soupirant.

_ Elle a raison…on n’aurait peut-être pas dû…

_ Kekekeke, tu ne peux que te blâmer, fuckin’femme !

_ Pardon ?! Je te signale que tu ne m’as pas demandé d’arrêter !

Mamori se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

_ Tch…qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Hiruma, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Tu peux toujours demander à ce fuckin’dents blanches de revenir.

Aucune réponse. Il décida de continuer à la taquiner.

_ Même s’il doit être encore très remonté par le fait que tu aies réussi à anéantir près de dix ans de relation en à peine deux heures ! Tu es plus cruelle que moi !

_ Tu es horrible ! …Pourquoi j’ai fait des enfants avec quelqu’un comme toi…j’aurai pu les planifier à l’avance, et au lieu de ça…

_ Kekekekeke…Si tu veux, je peux te trouver quelqu’un d’autre, fuckin’femme. Pour élever ton fuckin’bébé.

Mamori se laissa aller sur son siège:

_ Trouve-moi quelqu’un de moins cupide cette fois, dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle d’un ton taquin.

Elle prit la main d’Hiruma et la posa sur son ventre :

_ Quelqu’un d’assez fou pour aimer la même femme pendant toutes ces années, même quand il est condamné à rester à l’écart.

_ Kekekeke… dix ans de séparation. Ca va te demander un sacré moment pour te racheter, fuckin’femme.

_ Eh ?!

_ Dix ans, plus les intérêts…

_ Yoichi, arrête ça, c'est une nouvelle robe, et en plus le dîner va refroidir !

_ Sans oublier que je vous entends d'en haut ! hurla Katsu avec colère. Vous pourriez au moins attendre que je rentre chez moi !


	19. Saccage (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette histoire, Sena n'est pas encore à Deimon et Mamori est la présidente du club de cuisine.

_ Bon, ça suffit, oui ?!

Mamori Anezaki s’énervait rarement. En réalité, c’était sa gentillesse, sa patience, le tout bien sûr couplé au fait qu’elle était une cuisinière aussi talentueuse que sa mère – dont les cours de cuisine du soir avaient acquis une petite réputation dans le quartier – qui avait fait d’elle la présidente du club de cuisine du lycée Deimon, quand bien même elle n’était encore qu’en première année.

Mais cette fois, elle était à bout de patience : c’était la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes que le ballon de football américain atterrissait dans la salle du club. Et cette fois, droit sur le gâteau qu’elle s’efforçait de décorer.

_ Hiruma-kun ! s’écria-t-elle en fonçant à la fenêtre.

Elle avait beau être entrée à Deimon depuis trois mois, ils avaient réussi à être ennemis dès le premier jour, quand elle l’avait vu terroriser les nouveaux à l’examen d’entrée. Elle s’était directement portée volontaire au comité de discipline, ce qui la confrontait très souvent au quaterback du club de football américain.

_ Arrête d’envoyer ton ballon ici ! s’écria-t-elle par la fenêtre au lycéen qui ricanait sur le côté du terrain.

_ Kekekeke…Oups, j’ai du mal à lancer aujourd’hui…

Et en plus il se fichait ouvertement d’elle !

_ Tu es horrible !

_ J’ai pas toute la journée, fuckin’rouquine ! Alors renvoie la balle !

Mamori fronça les sourcils et fut un instant tentée de crever le ballon avant de le lui renvoyer. Mais elle n’était pas de ce genre, et détruire l’équipement de l’école pourrait lui coûter cher. Et un idiot comme Hiruma Yoichi n’en valait certainement pas la peine. A la place, elle renvoya la balle le plus loin qu’elle put du quaterback et ferma la fenêtre dans un glapissement irrité.

Sur le terrain, aux côtés d’Hiruma, Musashi souriait en voyant Cerberos lécher la crème restée collée sur le ballon.

_ Hn…Tu t’améliores en précision on dirait…

_ Kekekeke… C’est bien meilleur comme point de motivation si on veut passer le mur de Taiyou…

Le kicker se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela allait bien au-delà du football : entre Hiruma et Anezaki, c’était pratiquement des jeux d’enfants qu’ils jouaient tous les deux.

.

.

.

Puis cela arriva. Un carnage. Cela commença par le club de sciences qui fut saccagé. L’une des membres, Sara, était une amie chère à Mamori et lui confia à quel point elle était démoralisée.

_ Nous allions présenter nos inventions durant la foire des sciences ! se lamenta-t-elle au déjeuner. C’est tellement injuste !

_ Comment quelqu’un peut-il faire une chose pareille ? s’enquit Mamori avec inquiétude.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Sara en jouant avec un bout de légumes. Notre club n’a rien fait de mal...

Mamori décida d’aider son amie à ranger le club, le reste des membres étant visiblement trop démoralisé pour dire quoi que ce soit. En tant que membre du comité de discipline, elle participa à la réunion d’urgence, qui n’eut pas de réelle conclusion :

_ Nous allons remettre le club en état, décida le président du conseil, un garçon en dernière année qui visiblement n’avait pas de meilleure idée.

_ Ne devrions-nous pas chercher qui est derrière tout ça ? suggéra Mamori.

_ Et avec quoi comme piste ? répondit un autre. Un membre du club de sciences a probablement eu des problèmes avec un délinquant ou je ne sais quoi qui s’est vengé sur le club, voilà tout !

Mamori voulut protester que c’était un peu facile comme accusations et que, même si elle s’avérait vraie, ne justifiait pas le vandalisme d’un club.

Elle aida à faire l’inventaire des objets cassés et vit avec peine que l’équipement à remplacer était particulièrement cher.

_ On peut peut-être tenter de réparer certaines machines, dit Mamori à Sara sans grande conviction. Et puis, le principal sait que c’est un crime délibéré.

_ Notre président a eu une audience avec lui, répondit Sara. L’établissement ne dispose pas des fonds nécessaires pour remplacer l’équipement du club de sciences.

Mamori cligna des yeux, surprise. Il mentait, c’était évident. Il y avait deux choses que Mamori ne supportait pas : les brutes et l’injustice.

Alors elle monta d’un pas décidé au bureau au proviseur et toqua à la porte.

_ Désolée de vous déranger, dit-elle en s’inclinant profondément et en fermant la porte. Mais l’affaire est grave : le club de sciences dit que l’école n’a pas les moyens de remplacer l’équipement. Mais j’étais présente à la réunion concernant le budget alloué aux clubs il y a deux mois et on nous avait assuré que les caisses étaient remplies !

_ Kekekeke…, lui répondit un rire familier. Probablement parce que tout le fuckin’budget a mystérieusement été alloué au club de football américain.

Mamori se figea. Dans sa hâte, elle avait pris pour acquis que la silhouette peu distinguable à cause du contre-jour assise dans le fauteuil était le proviseur, mais maintenant, elle vit avec horreur qu’il s’agissait de…

_ Hiruma-kun ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n’as pas le droit d’être là ! Et les armes à feu sont interdites dans l’établissement…voire même dans le pays d’ailleurs !

_ Kekekekeke…C’est tout ce qui te rend furieuse, fuckin’rouquine ?

_ Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua Mamori.

Puis, elle se concentra sur ses paroles.

_ Comment ça, la priorité est au club de football américain ? se récria-t-elle, offusquée.

_ Ce n’est pas de ma faute, déclara Hiruma en arrêtant de nettoyer son arme pour la caler contre son épaule, une expression d’innocence feinte collée sur le visage. Le principal a décidé que puisque nous étions le seul club en plein tournoi, nous pourrions bénéficier d’aménagements spéciaux.

_ Des « aménagements spéciaux » ? répéta Mamori.

_ Nouveaux vestiaires, nouveaux équipements…

La jeune femme vit rouge.

_ Que… c’est injuste ! s’écria-t-elle.

_ Kekekeke, rien n’est juste dans la vie, fuckin’rouquine.

Furieuse, Mamori frappa des deux mains sur le bureau, faisant trembler les piles de dossiers. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs à Hiruma qui gardait ce même sourire sadique collé au visage.

_ Le club de sciences a besoin d’argent.

_ Ce dont ce fuckin’club a besoin ne m’intéresse pas.

_ Tu…Tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça…

_ Hoo ? Mais j’ai tous les droits.

Il tapota le carnet de chantages que Mamori connaissait bien, puisqu’elle l’avait vu l’utiliser bon nombre de fois.

_ Hiruma-kun, tu sais que le club de football américain n’a pas besoin de cet argent ! Il faut que…

Mais le quaterback monta sur la table pour approcher son visage du sien afin de l’intimider comme il le faisait si souvent. Mamori ne recula pas d’un pas. Elle ne reculait jamais devant les brutes dans son genre.

_ Je pense qu’il est temps que tu te rentres ça dans ta fuckin'tête. Je possède _tout_ dans cette école. Et si tu veux survivre ici, je te conseille de rentrer dans le jeu.

_ Ce n’est pas un jeu, Hiruma-kun.

_ Kekekeke… Oh que si. Un jeu dont j’ai toutes les cartes maîtresses.

Mamori partit en trombe, furieuse.

.

.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut le club de cuisine se retrouva dans le même état. Mamori eut un choc en entrant et en voyant la vaisselle saccagée, les fours fichus, les cuisinières déglinguées et les tabliers plein de peintures.

_ Mon dieu, mais qui a pu faire ça ? demanda une des jeunes membres du club.

_ C’est horrible, murmura Ako.

La nouvelle avait pris dans tout le lycée. Cette fois, plus question s’accuser un délinquant. Il n’y avait personne dans le club de cuisine qui en fréquentait : toutes les membres étaient populaires. D’où le fait que Mamori eut beaucoup d’aide pour remettre le club dans un état présentable.

_ Mamori-san, si tu veux, j’ai un ami qui est technicien, il peut venir jeter un coup d’œil aux cuisinières.

_ C’est très gentil, Yamaoka-kun, répondit Mamori avec un sourire à tomber.

Mais la jeune femme était soucieuse. Les dégâts étaient importants. Cette fois, plus question de faire marche arrière. Avec l’aide d’une Sara compatissante, elles décidèrent d’aller voir le principal ensemble.

Mamori prit cette fois garde à ce qu’Hiruma ne soit nulle part dans le bureau et fut soulagée en ouvrant la porte.

Mais le principal était un lâche.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en épongeant la sueur de son front. Mais l’établissement n’a pas les fonds pour amortir les coûts des dégâts de deux clubs. De plus, rien ne prouve que ces saccages soient le fruit d’une seule et même personne. Peut-être tout cela n’est-il qu’une grande farce…ou un complot pour débloquer ces fonds intentionnellement...

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous nous accusez d’avoir intentionnellement saccagés nos clubs ?!!

_ Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, vous êtes responsables de vos clubs, ce qui veut dire que tant que nous n’aurons pas l’assurance qu’il s’agit bien d’actes de vandalisme, vous allez devoir trouver d’autres méthodes pour lever des fonds.

Mamori y avait pensé.

La première semaine suivant le saccage du club de cuisine, elle avait cuisiné une centaine de cookies avec les autres membres de son club. Les garçons étaient prêts à venir acheter des cookies, mais vu le profit qu’elle faisait, Mamori s’aperçut que jamais elle ne pourrait remplacer les équipements coûteux.

Le désespoir fit place à la colère quand, pensive dans le club, un objet rebondit devant elle, la tirant de ses pensées.

_ Oy, fuckin’rouquine ! s’écria une voix familière en bas. Renvoie la balle !

Mamori vit rouge et s’empara d’un couteau pour percer ce fichu ballon. Mais alors qu’elle avait la lame suspendue au-dessus du cuir du ballon, elle s’arrêta, pensive.

Les paroles de ce démon d’Hiruma lui revenaient en tête.

_« Je pense qu’il est temps que tu te rentres ça dans ta fuckin'tête. Je possède tout dans cette école. Et si tu veux survivre ici, je te conseille de rentrer dans le jeu. »_

Mamori reposa le couteau.

Hiruma avait raison.

_ Allons jouer ensemble, Hiruma-kun, murmura-t-elle.

.

.

.

_ Hn ?

_ Hein ?

Kurita et Musashi exprimèrent leur surprise. Mamori n’avait pas crié sur Hiruma. Au contraire, elle lui avait lancé la balle avec application pour qu’elle soit à sa portée.

_ On dirait qu’elle s’est fait une raison, commenta Musashi en continuant ses exercices.

Hiruma ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre où Mamori avait disparue.

.

.

.

Une semaine plus tard, la nouvelle se répandit dans tout le lycée Deimon : le club de football américain avait été, lui aussi, saccagé.

Cette fois, les réactions n’étaient pas aussi consternées que pour le club de cuisine. La majorité de l’école étant sous le contrôle d’Hiruma, beaucoup disait que le quaterback démoniaque avait eu ce qu’il méritait.

Curieuse et surprise de cette nouvelle, Mamori se rendit au club. Elle savait d’expérience qu’Hiruma ne serait pas du genre à ranger quoi que ce soit. Sûrement était-il parti menacer quelques lycéens pour qu’ils les aident, car quand elle arriva, Musashi et Kurita étaient les seuls présents pour ranger.

_ C’est vraiment gentil à toi de nous aider, dit Kurita avec joie alors que Mamori lui remettait une pile de feuilles qu’elle venait de classer.

_ Ce n’est rien, répondit cette dernière en s’emparant du balai. Entre vicitmes, nous devons nous soutenir.

_ Ah…Oui…

Mamori prit une pile de dossiers fichus par de la peinture, de l’eau et du café renversés dessus.

_ Ceux-là sont impossible à récupérer…, murmura-t-elle. Je vais jeter la poubelle. Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose à jeter ?

_ On va sortir d’autres sacs poubelles, répondit Musashi. Mais le club n’a pas subi tant de dommages que ça. Les dossiers importants, les enregistrements de match et les cartes de jeu sont intactes.

_ On a de la chance ! s’écria Kurita en levant les bras. Ce doit être un signe ! Je suis sûr que c’est un bon présage pour notre match à venir contre Ojo ! On peut reprendre l’entraînement dès maintenant.

Mamori cligna des yeux, surprise.

_ Aucun équipement à remplacer ? répéta-t-elle. Mais j’ai jeté au moins une douzaine de ballons crevés.

_ C’était des vieux ballons qu’on n’utilisait plus, répondit Musashi. On allait les remplacer de toute manière.

_ Allons, il y a probablement quelque chose qui a dû subir de gros dégâts, non ? s’enquit-elle en ouvrant un casier.

_ Non ! s’écrièrent Musashi et Kurita en même temps.

Mais c’était trop tard. L’ensemble de l’arsenal d’Hiruma se déversa sur Mamori qui poussa un cri en étant ensevelie dessous.

_ Mou ! Qu’est-ce que tout ça fait ici ?! s’écria-t-elle.

_ Tch…J’allais poser la même question te concernant, répliqua une voix froide qu’elle connaissait bien.

Mamori poussa un lance-roquettes qui l’empêchait de se relever et toisa Hiruma qui venait d’entrer.

_ Hiruma ! Mamori-san est juste venue nous donner un coup de main.

_ Mais apparemment, ce n’était pas utile, rétorqua Mamori en époussetant sa jupe d’un revers de la main. Votre club n’a pas subi de graves dégâts.

_ N’est-ce pas génial, Hiruma ? renchérit Kurita avec joie.

Le concerné n’afficha aucun soulagement, les yeux rivés sur Mamori qui le fixait d’un air de défi.

_ Quelle chance, nota-t-elle amèrement.

Ses yeux bleus étaient plein de mépris, mais également d’autre chose. De la suspicion...

_ Seuls les membres du club de football américain sont admis ici, répliqua Hiruma.

Mamori baissa la tête.

_ Je m’en vais, dans ce cas.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle sortit du club.

.

.

.

Kurita était quelqu’un de particulièrement sensible. Il entendait tout, et tout le touchait facilement. Alors quand il surprit la conversation entre Mamori et Ako dans le club de cuisine, il avait paniqué.

Le lineman était naturellement gentil et reconnaissant. Il avait apporté une boîte de pâtisseries pour remercier Mamori de les avoir aidé, quand bien même elle n’avait aucune obligation. Ils se rencontraient souvent à Kariya, aussi il savait qu’elle raffolait des choux à la crème.

Mais à la place, il avait surpris une conversation qu’il s’était empressé de rapporter à Hiruma. En temps normal, ce dernier se fichait bien des commérages de filles, sauf si cela ajoutait de nouveaux ragots pour faire chanter ses victimes. Mais là, c’était sérieux.

A la fin des cours, il prit son arme et s’en alla en direction du club de cuisine.

.

.

.

Mamori était armée d’un tournevis et s’efforçait de réparer un batteur électrique. Sa mère avait eu le même problème à son cours de cuisine une fois et elle avait pu le réparer seule.

_ Hiruma-kun ? déclara-t-elle, surprise, en voyant le quaterback faire interruption dans le club de cuisine désert.

Son attitude déjà faisait tiquer le capitaine des Devil Bats. D’ordinaire, Mamori était sur la défensive quand ils se croisaient. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette confrontation se déroulait sur son territoire, mais elle était calme et concentrée. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Mamori.

_ Je viens voir les « preuves » que tu as trouvées.

Mamori s’arrêta et il la vit se crisper.

_ Qui t’a dit ça ? maugréa-t-elle.

_ Peu importe, répliqua Hiruma.

Finalement, Mamori déposa le batteur électrique et son tournevis et le toisa d’un regard noir.

_ Tu parles du morceau de l’uniforme des Devil Bats qu’Ako et moi avons trouvé en rangeant le club de sciences ? Ou bien le gant de Devil Bats qui était coincé dans mon four ?

Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit un sac en plastique et en sortit un gant à moitié carbonisé qu’elle posa entre eux sur la table. Hiruma posa les yeux sur le gant en question mais ne réagit pas.

_ C’est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? continua Mamori en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le club de football américain est le seul qui n’ait pas eu de dégâts majeurs et les seuls équipements saccagés avaient prévus d’être remplacés de toute manière. Surtout quand on sait que tu as bloqués les fonds de l’école pour ton club uniquement...

_ Kekekeke… qu’est-ce que tu essaies de dire, fuckin’rouquine ? Tu crois que c’est moi qui ait saccagé ton précieux club ?

A sa grande surprise, Mamori eut un léger sourire.

_ Personnellement, si je devais saccager un club, je ne le ferai pas dans une tenue flamboyante de footballeur américain… à moins que je ne veuille faire porter le chapeau à quelqu’un en particulier.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils. Il était rare qu’une fille de Deimon ait poussé une réflexion au-delà de « Qui a bien pu faire ça, c’est horrible ! » depuis le début des évènements.

_ Mais là encore, continua la chef du club de cuisine. Mon avis importe peu. Par contre, ces preuves, combinés au fait que le saccage du club de football est superficiel, voire même que Cerberus n’ait même pas monté la garde… cela reste suspect.

_ Et donc quoi ? lança Hiruma d’un air narquois. Tu vas aller te plaindre au principal ?

Mamori regarda le carnet de chantages qu’Hiruma faisait dépasser de sa poche.

_ Tu es têtue, fuckin’rouquine, dit tout à coup le quaterback en se levant. Je croyais que tu avais compris la dernière fois.

Il avait à peine tourné les talons que la voix affreusement calme de Mamori retentit derrière lui :

_ Qui a parlé du principal ?

Hiruma s’arrêta et lui jeta un coup d’œil. Mamori était impassible. Elle savait que c’était comme un jeu. Elle jouait selon ses règles, et il lui fallait être prudente. Il l’attendrait à chaque virage maintenant qu’elle avait misé sur le tournoi. Si la ligue était informée que les Devil Bats avaient commis ces saccages, ils seraient automatiquement exclus. Et lorsque ça touchait le football américain, Hiruma était tout attentionné.

_ Hoo ? Serait-ce une menace que je perçois ?

Son ton doucereux et narquois ne présageait rien de bon. Mamori refoula le frisson qui lui parcourut la nuque et répondit sans bredouiller :

_ Pourquoi je te menacerai ? Nous sommes tous les deux des victimes dans l’histoire, non ?

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Hiruma sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Tout à coup, ses sens étaient en éveil, son intérêt capté, il se sentait excité face à ce challenge offert par cette fuckin’rouquine. Il eut l’impression de ressentir ce frisson qu’il avait quand il était sur le terrain.

_ Intéressant, ricana-t-il. Je n’aurai jamais pensé que tu sois aussi mesquine.

Mamori le regarda s’en aller du club.

.

.

.

Elle ne sut comment – peut-être était-ce par les caméras cachés qu’il avait planqué partout dans le lycée – mais le lendemain, le coupable fut annoncé, un banal étudiant de deuxième année en colère appelé Nagano Daichiro, qui avait saccagé le club de sciences parce qu’ils n’avaient pas accepté sa candidature et ses idées jugées trop « hors sujet ». Pour éviter qu’on ne remonte à lui, il avait alors décidé de faire subir le même sort à d’autres clubs afin de brouiller les pistes.

Mamori était heureuse que justice soit rendue. Grâce à cela, le proviseur avait enfin décidé de débloquer des fonds pour remplacer les équipements détruits des deux clubs.

Elle prit deux affiches de promotion du club de football américain et en placarda une sur la porte d’entrée du club et une autre à l’intérieur.

_ Ho ? C’est tout comme remerciement ?

Mamori sursauta et poussa un cri en se retournant.

_ Hiruma-kun ! Tu m’as fait peur ! Et ne t’assieds pas sur le comptoir ! On coupe nos légumes ici !

Il ne bougea pas d’un millimètre et pointa l’arme sur elle. Mamori ne cilla pas. Il n’allait pas tirer sur elle. Hiruma ne tirait jamais sur les filles.

_ Maintenant que je t’ai aidé à trouver qui a fait ça, ce n’est pas en mettant deux fuckin’affiches que tu vas me remercier.

_ Tu ne m’as pas aidé, répliqua Mamori, pas démontée le moins du monde. Tu l’as fait uniquement parce que le club de football américain allait être exclu du tournoi si tu ne te bougeais pas pour trouver le coupable.

_ Hoo, mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

Hiruma se leva et se rapprocha d’elle. Mamori leva lentement le menton et le fixa sans ciller. Il était si proche d’elle que quand il se pencha, leurs nez se touchaient presque. Mamori ne flancha pas, mais il la vit crisper des poings imperceptiblement et serrer la mâchoire.

_ Je parlais d’avoir débloqué des fonds pour remplacer les équipements de ton fuckin’club de cuisine.

_ Cet argent nous était destiné à la base, rétorqua Mamori. Donc, encore une fois, je ne te dois rien.

Elle s’écarta et fit coulisser la porte du club pour qu’il s’en aille. Hiruma ricana, mais sortit.

_ Kekekekeke…Oh crois-moi, je viendrai te revoir quand j’aurai besoin de toi, fuckin’rouquine.

Mamori leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu ne peux pas me forcer à quoi que ce soit, vu que tu n’as aucun moyen de pression, marmonna-t-elle.

_En parlant de moyen de pression…

Hiruma se retourna vers elle.

_ Je me suis occupé de tes « preuves », dit-il d’un air triomphant. A l’avenir, tu devrais songer à éviter de me mettre ce genre de choses sous le nez, si tu ne veux pas finir en enfer.

Son aura de menace était presque palpable, mais Mamori en avait vu d’autres. C’était donc pour ça qu’il était entré dans le club de cuisine, pour se débarrasser du gant. Et probablement aussi du morceau d’uniforme qu’Ako gardait. Il avait cet air victorieux si arrogant qu’elle eut envie de tout faire valser en une phrase.

Et c’est ce qu’elle fit.

_ Huh ? fit Hiruma en affichant une expression de surprise.

Dans ces moments, normalement, les gens avaient une expression de peur, ou bien d’irritation. Mamori le regardait avec un grand sourire.

_ De quelles preuves tu parles, Hiruma-kun ? murmura-t-elle avec un air innocent.

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

.

.

.

_ Hiruma… ?

Kurita regardait son ami qui mâchonnait son chewing-gum à toute allure, pensif. Depuis qu’il était rentré, il avait ce sourire étudié, comme quand il était sur le terrain et que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime.

__ Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, vous êtes responsables de vos clubs, ce qui veut dire que tant que nous n’aurons pas l’assurance qu’il s’agit bien d’actes de vandalisme, vous allez devoir trouver d’autres méthodes pour lever des fonds._

Hiruma avait entendu ce que le proviseur avait dit à Mamori ce jour-là. Elle savait qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule personne dans Deimon qui disposait de suffisamment de ressources pour coincer le coupable afin que les clubs puissent avoir l'argent nécessaire pour racheter leurs équipements.

Le sourire d’Hiruma s’élargit. Kurita cligna des yeux, dubitatif.

__ Je t’assure, s’écriait Nagano, alors qu’il lui pointait son arme sur la tempe, j’ai jamais touché au club de football américain !_

Un saccage qui semblait étrangement superficiel comparé aux autres. Presque comme si la personne qui avait fait ça n’avait pas voulu vandaliser le club, mais avait juste cherché à attirer son attention.

Le sourire d’Hiruma était si grand qu’il en était terrifiant.

__ Par contre, ces preuves, combinés au fait que le saccage du club de football est superficiel, voire même que Cerberus n’ait même pas monté la garde… cela reste suspect._

La seule faiblesse de Cerberus était la nourriture. Voilà pourquoi il n’avait ni aboyé, ni attaqué son agresseur : c’était cette fuckin’rouquine qui lui avait apporté de la nourriture. Sans compter le fait que Cerberus n’attaquait pas les filles.

_ Kekekeke !

Le rire d’Hiruma fit paniquer Kurita.

_ Aaaah ! Tu as encore un plan maléfique !

Mais Kurita avait tord. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait eu ce plan de génie ! C’était cette fuckin’rouquine !

_ Intéressant ! Je sens que cette année va être très intéressante !

Il sortit son carnet de chantages et l’ouvrit à la page blanche « Anezaki Mamori ». Il nota à côté : _Mastermind. Talents d'actrice._

Cette fuckin’rouquine avait intentionnellement vandalisé le club de football juste assez pour ne pas provoquer de dégâts majeurs, fabriqué de fausses preuves et en avait délibérément parlé lorsque Kurita était dans les parages pour qu’il en prenne connaissance. Les fausses preuves, le saccage superficiel, les rumeurs au lycée qui menaçaient de remonter jusqu’à la ligue et compromettre leurs chances de participer au tournoi l’avait forcé à agir...

_ Cette fuckin’rouquine pourrait faire un excellent manager.

Hiruma adorait ça. Ce challenge qu’elle lui avait mis sous le nez, la façon dont elle avait intelligemment joué toutes ses cartes, prouvant qu’elle avait un génie qui pouvait rivaliser avec le sien.

Il commençait à la voir sous un jour nouveau. Une intelligence redoutable se cachait derrière sa jolie frimousse. Et il avait envie d’en voir plus.

Deux jours plus tard, Mamori fut surprise de voir que les équipements qu'elle avait commandé avaient été remplacés par de l'équipement hi-tech de professionnel. Elle ne dit rien et ouvrit la fenêtre du club de cuisine en souriant. 

_ Hiruma-kun ! _Arrête d'envoyer ton ballon dans notre club !_

_ Kekekekekeke...Ya-Ha !

 

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
